Sins of a Mother
by FanFictionLeon
Summary: Mebuki Haruno. A devoted mother and housewife, prisoner to life's circumstances, decides it's about time she reaps her years put on hold by motherhood. Stuck in a hopeless marriage and her daughter moving out how will she spend her years taken from her?
1. Chapter 1

母の罪 - パート1

 **Sins of a Mother - Part 1**

Disclaimer:

Original creator of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto. Plot inspired by DragonPony22

* * *

Mebuki Haruno

A devoted mother and loyal wife to her husband Kizashi Haruno for twenty years. Since the start of their marriage her ordinary days of being free to roam Konohagakure were soon behind her thanks to the addition of their only daughter, Sakura Haruno. With their cherry blossom daughter came a world of responsibilities Mebuki braced alone by changing her life to better suit a home style comfortable for the spawn of their love. She held no regrets when her hours of freedom diminished thanks to motherhood, no regret when her days of being an active kunoichi fell behind her, and she can say without hesitation she would do it again.

Though there was an aspect to motherhood Mebuki had not expected, a side she did not sit well with. In the upbringing of her daughter's kunoichi schooling, Mebuki would come home to an empty and littered house. Every afternoon was spent working diligently to keep her household clean and she made sure to scold her daughter and husband for tracking dirt inside. Her days of being a badass kunoichi were behind her, she jokingly admits. She may no longer be the woman she used to be, but instead opted to maintain being a clean woman, devoted mother, and lustful wife. Sadly even those ideals were beginning to be days of her past with the sudden move out of their only daughter, who with great joy, announced she'll be moving in with her boyfriend at the time, Sasuke Uchiha.

When she broke the news to them Mebuki and Kizashi celebrated their daughter's independence like any good parents. She figured with their daughter out of the house she can now take up those activities she's been holding off on. You know, children are gone, the house to themselves... but she found herself caught off guard with nothing changed but increased alone time. There were also her more womanly desires craving to be satisfied, but her working husband found no time in his schedule and she wasn't the kind of woman who would beg him for it. Mebuki concluded how depressing and boring her life has become with spending her hours of the day doing chores, cooking, and waiting for her husband to come home, too tired to do anything.

She believed the moving of her daughter was a blessing to her household. A new direction her boring and stagnant life. A promise to her throwback days of youth when Kizashi would take her on dates and was energetic about life, but times have changed and people change. Like her husband who use to be full of energy and loved to laugh now only remains a former shell of optimism. Except now to her dislike he's become a devoted worker slave to his jobs schedule more than he is to her.

She admits she's guilty of changing too. The free spirited troublemaker she used to be was gone, buried under the pile of motherhood. And her womanly body was subject to change. No longer were her notable assets _perky,_ now they remained well rounded with more mass added to them. Even her hips were beginning to show marks of stress over time with little skin to hold on to by the hips. She clenches her fist at the damage time and motherhood have done to her body. If she so chooses to remain sexy, then sexy she will be!

Being the refined woman she matured to be, Mebuki stands clad in only her bra and panties in front of her closet. Hands on on her hips she admires the colorful spectrum of all the qipao dresses she's come to gather over the years, some never worn. Tonight is a special occasion. Not the anniversary of her marriage or the birth of her daughter. Tonight is the night she chooses to not only look sexy, but treat herself to some fine sake. A throwback to her carefree days. For this occasion she knows just the perfect dress with a tight fit to accentuate her curves. An ebony qipao with crimson outlining and a tear running up her left thigh displaying her creamy smooth leg. With an open chest revealing her motherly cleavage this qipao dress is surely her most exotic one and it all comes together with two buttons supporting her collar. She cups her breast playfully shifting them around till she found a satisfying display of skin and perkiness. She gives her self a confident smirk admiring her own curves in the mirror glad she purchased this dress years ago. She grabs her comb and begins working her hair into a ponytail drawing attention to her emerald eyes and drawing a younger look. Working with the lipstick and eyeliner she is seconds away from a night of drinking and reminiscing about the old days.

 **Mebuki's POV**

Stepping out of the house I couldn't stop the smile creeping on my face. I feel like a new woman. _Sigh_ , how I miss those days when just walking down the street drew the attention of all males in my vicinity. I may not be the same woman I was twenty years ago but if this night is not for nothing I might be persuaded to treat myself more often. Kami knows I need the vacation.

Walking down the steps I head to the new bar that opened a couple of weeks ago nearby the house. Usually I'm not one for new things, I take comfort in knowing where I'll be drinking, but this night is fresh and exciting I could use a little change in my life just for once.

Heh, men. Even if I walked down the street with my eyes closed I could still sense their eyes a mile away digging at me. Looks like the dress works like a charm. _SHANAROO_ ~ _I still have it!_ I swing my hips a little giving into their pleading hearts. Men are so easily played. If all it takes for me is to show some skin and walk down the street I can bag me half the population! Ahem, not that I would want to.

I make the corner and spot the new bar up ahead with its lights shining outside onto the streets illuminating the people gathering around it. Making my entrance I scout for any open seats and stop when I see a familiar light blond head downing a bottle of sake with another one in her hand. I can assume she's been here for awhile judging by the pile of sake bottles at her side. It's charming to see some familiar faces. _Some people never change._

Making my way over to an old friend I spot another person sitting rather close to her to _not_ be just another customer.

She's on a date.

And a handsome one at that.

How have I never seen him around? Oh, wait. Of course I haven't. When's the last time you've been out for a drink Mebuki? I eye his character more from the distance before introducing myself. By the look of concern on his face he's taking care of her or maybe the Godaime decided to bring him along for a night of fun. Wait a second... maybe he's boning her? Yeah, that's it. No way she got him to tag along without a reward even from here I can tell he's not enjoying himself. I can only shrug my shoulders though, I might be wrong, but a little part of me is envious that even our Godiaime can get someone to ravage her.

Walking closer to the couple their faces become clearer and I spot the pair of cerulean eyes on the blond man accompanying our Godaime. Why am I feeling an overwhelming sense of deja vu? _Haven't I seen him before... that's right! Uzumaki Naruto. Son of Kushina and Minato, and a member of my daughter's team..._ I couldn't look away at how well he has grown into a fine young man, gentleman enough to follow a drunk woman dragging him around town into bars.

Unknown to me I release an exhaustive breath at the idea of our Godaime being a handful to someone his age and my motherly instincts kick in as I decide to finally make my presence known to the blond couple.

"Giving you trouble?" I chide in smoothly while taking my seat next to Tsunade-san.

"Hah?" The blond kid looks over the slouching Godaime finally admitting to my presence. Our eyes meet and stay connected for awhile. I could sense he was wracking his brain over who I am so I extend my hand. "I'm Haruno, Sakura's mother." I greet him warmly. If he's truly my daughter's squad mate he must know of her violent acts.

I can visibly see the distinct change in his face upon realizing who he's talking to. I admit I'm a bit proud to see a huge grin on his face. "Oh, that explains where she get's her looks from. What's that saying; the apple doesn't fall far from the tree? I'm Uzumaki Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet you."

 _What? Why can't a stop this stupid smile on my face? Even my cheeks feel flushed and I haven't ordered my drink yet._ His charm is cute, but two can play at that game. "I can say the same thing myself."

Uzumaki kid recoils in embarrassment at my remark, but I just love his reaction. He can't even keep it together. I may have sounded more alluring than I intended but seeing his blush and nervous laughter somehow makes me feel good inside.

"You see, Baa-chan brought me here after a day's worth of work. Drinking after work is not my style though, I'd rather enjoy a bowl of Ichiraku's ramen." I can see the drool pooling in his mouth. He can get away with calling the Godaime ' _Baa-chan_ '? I look over at Tsunade-san still not budging from her sleeping position. Yeah, she's passed out. I smile at such a weird display of what I'm sure he'll come to recall his youthful years. The knowledge that comes with age is, and always will be, priceless. _He's still young and inexperienced with a work lifestyle; the result is ending up like this drunk girl here."_ I mentally point at our passed out Godaime.

I inwardly sigh at my motherly instincts overbearing with responsibility at this pitiful boy. "You can ditch her here with me, I'll take care of her." I offered my babysitting kindly knowing he'll take this chance to ditch us here. A little sad knowing our talk was small, nothing hot sake can cure though.

He speaks up probably playing the nice boy everyone wants to be. "Realy? I can't do that-"

"Listen, kid," I can feel my tolerance feigning at what I can assume is his annoying fake chivalry, "we're old drinking buddies, we've made it out of these situations alive before. It's really no problem to leave her in my care." I further add to my pleading case of babysitting our Godaime diligently. _Did not see the night turning into this._

Uzumaki kid settles in his seat probably mulling over for a better solution or comeback. _Then again, two drunk woman will only be bad news for everyone here at the bar. If he's well acquainted with my daughter he must know where she get's her competitive behavior from. Crap._

"I think I'll stay for a drink." He finally answers me after a moment of silence over at his part.

Fuck it. The more the merrier. "That's the spirit! Let loose once in awhile before work gets the best of you, otherwise you'll end up like us; an alcoholic and a stay-at-home mother with nothing to do but drink now." I cuddle up with the passed out drunk beside me.

"That's right, I remember hearing about it from Sasuke. Sakura-chan finally moved in with him, huh?"

The bartender serves what I can assume are the remaining drinks of our passed out drunk. I couldn't help but send a deadly glare his way. These drinks aren't going to help our Godaime in waking up. Fuck it, free drinks for us I suppose. I take the bottle of warm sake off Tsunade-san serving myself in the provided small cups and down the drink in one shot. The burning sensation running down my throat is nostalgic and comforting. "What about you?" I ask while serving another drink.

"Hm?" We both look at each other with questioning faces, but his seems to be suffering from confusion.

"Any girlfriends?" I add. Maybe I'm not comfortable talking about my daughter's situation that I'm asking these questions, but I'm a bit anxious in hearing his answer.

"Wha? No, I-I don't have anyone special right now." Geez, his dejected face bums me out.

"Really?" I couldn't help but question his somewhat honest answer. _You're lying to me, aren't you?_ I settle the bottle and cup on the table and fold my arms under my chest. "I don't believe it." I state so openly.

"What makes you say that?" The kid finally takes a sip from his drink. Sake should help straighten out any answers from him.

"You're young, attractive, and the hero of this village. Everyone recognizes you as the strongest shinobi in the village, everyone looks up to you in hopes of becoming something greater. It shouldn't be too hard for someone like you to score a date." I listed them as I see them. This kid has been the talk of the village for quiet some time now especially after hearing his announcement of becoming Hokage.

"Someone like me, huh... that's true, but it is difficult to find the right one." He solemnly adds.

 _So he's one of those..._ I nod my head in appreciation of where he's coming from. Finding love can be a life task difficult for any human brave enough to take it. I take a side peek over at Tsunade-san and nod my head in her direction. "What about her?"

"What about her." He repeats after me.

"You two going at it like a pair of Tsume's wild dogs?"

He almost makes a retake of his drink as my question throws him into a coughing fit. I hide my laughter behind the palm of my hand upon seeing blood flowing up to his ears and cheeks. "N-no, nothing like that!" He chokes out waving his arms around rejecting such a ecchi thought of mine.

What a fun night this turned out to be. I wipe the tear forming on the bridge of my eye. "Hmm, unlucky her I guess." I didn't think too much about it and now that I think of it more, it highly seems unlikely. Wait, logical reasoning? I've been ignoring my drinks. I work on the rest of the bottles making their way to our drunk Godaime. The rest of the night went smooth with our little talks with shots in between to cure our boredom.

Upon finishing our last bottle I stand up from my seat barely able to fight the vision of my world moving on its axis. I look over at the Uzumaki kid still watching over his working partner. "It was nice talking with you, Uzumaki, but I have to get home to my lousy husband." I wave my hand goodbye and begin stumbling my way out.

"Wait!" Is he calling out to me?

I turn around to see the worried kid switching his gaze between me and Tsunade-san. "I don't know where she lives." He finally admits.

"Why don't you take her home? That'll give her a pleasant morning to wake up to." I chuckle at the thought of our Godaime waking up from a hangover in bed with the hero of Konoha. On second thought, I take that idea back. "You can drop her off at my home. I have a spare room anyways." Uzumaki kid agrees to my idea and picks up the unconscious Godaime like a sack of potatoes following closely to my side.

Not taking long to arrive at my house I tread further ahead of them to open the door for him. "Aren't you a lucky one? Escorting two woman to their homes and they are both drunk, ready to be taken advantage of." I doubt this kid can take us, but I love playing with him.

"I wouldn't consider that." His response was a bit dead serious yet his smile was playful. I admit, I was a bit taken back as all I could do was stare at his back as he makes his way inside. We slip off our shoes and head over into Sakura's old room. Uzumaki kid settles her onto the bed and walks by me all without a hitch of his breath. "Thanks for the help, Haruno-san." He waves his hand not even looking back. From back here I can see the kid has really broad shoulders, the weight of our Hokage didn't even bother him. I lean against the doorframe folding my arms under my breast.

"It's Mebuki." I call out to him. "Call me Mebuki."

* * *

 **Author's Note: The original idea to this story was brought to me by DragonPony022. I got on board and been working on a plot which brings us this. Let it be known this story exist because of DragonPony022. I've never been a fan of Mebuki Haruno, simply because I never even considered her. I think that changes today. It's fun taking her character in mind so this is all fresh and new to me. Speaking of which what do you guys think of her POV? I had nothing to base it off on, but if anything I'll try to strike similarities of how mother and daughter are alike. Plus, I like to think Mebuki Haruno can be a foul mouth.**

 **A shameless plug for my other Naruto stories. No, I don't have writer's block. In fact I have something worse; please heed my advice. If you're using the Copy &Paste on this website or use two computers to work on the same document, keep BACK UPS of your documents. I lost a couple of docs and words and that just brought me down. Figured I'll work on something else to keep my mind off it. When I'm ready I'll tackle those other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

母の罪 - パート2

 **Sins of a Mother - Part 2**

Disclaimer:

Original creator of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto. Plot inspired by DragonPony22

* * *

 **Mebuki's POV**

The following morning I woke up with the worst hangover I've ever experienced. I've really lost my game. Every little detail was contributing to the migraine assaulting my brain: the fixture of sunlight piercing the window into our room, even moving my head a slight inch would send a strong wave of pain to the center of my forehead. But most of all, the one that nearly killed me over, is too my side. Or rather what is not. My lousy husband didn't even make it home late last night it seems. The sheets on his side of the bed remained unchanged still holding onto its crisp and smooth look as if fresh out of laundry. Just the thought alone had the headache increasing instead I choose not to even bother with it.

Through the hazy vision my eyes focus on the note by his nightstand. _So you managed to make it home, but not for sleep?_ What a lousy husband of mine. I'm not even going to bother read it.

I close my eyes riding the waves of pain still attacking me. I'll throw that note away and deal with my husband later. _Wait a second, didn't I make it home with Tsunade-san?_

I force myself out of bed treading carefully down the stairs towards Sakura's old room. Turning the corner I spot the familiar color of clothes and above all else her twin ponytails disheveled beyond repair. _Kami, how did we even make it home?_ Surely it wasn't because of her. I may be having a hangover, but once she wakes up I doubt she'll be in the mood to talk let alone remember anything. Didn't she have her _boyfriend_ drop us off... that's right, that Uzumaki kid. His mother would be proud. I chuckle remembering how passionate Kushina was of her little boy before he was even born. A voluptuous woman like Tsunade-san so vulnerable and the kid decides to leave her here in my care.

I walk over to her sleeping form while fighting my own demons in my head. I shake her by the legs a bit. "Tsunade-san wake up, don't you have work to attend?" I hate to be a bother, but we're both woman with responsibilities that won't be finished in bed.

"Mmmmuah- gib me one more minute..."

I nod disapprovingly at our Godaime's childish behavior. She's still hungover. "I'l make us some tea." I offer nicely. A good warm cup of tea washing down our dry throats sounds pleasing by just the thought of it. Plus it'll help us fight this hangover.

I trod over to the kitchen and prepare the water while searching for the kettle and cups to serve. What an unusual morning to be having the Godaime in my house after a night of heavy drinking. A smile makes it way to my face reminiscing about the old days similar to this; Tsunade-san in her prime never heard of the word hangover, just shitty days. Hangovers weren't a problem, at least they didn't bother me this bad.

"How did I get here?" The surprise announcement of her voice causes me to jerk. Didn't expect her to get up so easily.

"That brat of yours, Uzumaki." I answer her question shortly as I put focus into preparing our drinks.

She's still in a sleepy daze with her eyes closed, probably too tired to stay awake. "I suppose I should thank him, and you, for the bedroom." She makes her way to the kitchen table as I begin to set the kettle with hot water and green tea. Taking her seat she grabs her cup as I finish pouring hot tea into it. "How has it been since Sakura left?" She asks, never keeping her eyes off the cup of tea. I suppose keeping your eyes on something fixated helps as well. I grab for my cup and serve myself as I assume my seat across from her.

"Oh, you know. More alone time. Kizashi is never home so I have the day's to myself." I couldn't hide the hint of sarcasm in my response. The rest of our drinking went uninterrupted as we drank and sat there in peace. Finishing her cup she stands from her seat. "I have to get to work." She mumbles. I shouldn't be letting her go so soon, but I'm sure Shizune-chan and that Uzumaki kid are worried about her well being.

"Right you are, say hello to Sakura for me?" She nods her head and with that our gracious Godaime makes her exit. I sigh heavily, _now to clean this mess._

 _'''_

With Tsunade-san returning to work I took care of my own duties at home while fighting this annoying headache. I stop before our child's old room wondering if I should take it upon myself to bother maintaining it. Not that I expected my child to come back to us, but with her absence being unexpected I found myself with no plans for our now free guest room. _What the heck-I suppose I can keep her room tidy in case Tsunade-san comes by._ Collecting my cleaning utensils I roll up my pants, tie my hair into a bun and begin cleaning my daughter's old room with my own mix of cleaning detergent.

Deep into cleaning Sakura's room I receive a couple of knocks on the door. Pausing my house cleaning I head for the door in my get up not bothering to pretty myself up for this visitor. Placing the bucket down I answer the door to find the same young blonde man from last night. "Uzumaki?"

"Mebuki, I have something from Sakura-chan. She told me to hand it to you, seems she's busy still getting acquainted with Sasuke's living arrangement and balancing medical work." The boy smiled with a toothy grin I've never seen on a man before. That is because men that age don't have anything to smile proudly about these days.

 _Mebuki_? I may be in the gray with recalling how we got home last night, but I'm sure I made it to bed fully clothed. So why is this brat is addressing me by my first name. "Did we...?" I let it linger hoping for him to catch off where I left. He must have been on the same page as me for the immediate blush on his face dropped any suspicion I had of him. "Nothing like that! Don't you remember me?" He scratches those whisker's of his nervously. I could hide my crooked smile.

How could I forget someone like him? _I do love toying with him though._ "Of course, why don't you come in? You can place it over here I'm just getting some spring cleaning done." I lead him in taking my bucket along with me.

Uzumaki kid follows behind me placing whatever it is my daughter has for me on the kitchen table. As for me, I decide to return back to finish cleaning this messy house.

"You're cleaning this all by yourself?" He suddenly asks. I see he hasn't found his own way out yet.

My response was more drone than anything. "Somebody has to."

"Nonsense, let me help." He tells me as I turn to look at him unsure what he means.

"No, I wouldn't ask that of Sakura's friend." I admit having my daughter's friend helping me cleaning will only help me feel old.

"Sakura? I thought you and I were already friends, Mebuki." His response left me unsettled. For sure in my sober state I could feel my cheeks burning at his response. "Besides, I can finish this in minutes." He says with that same smile I saw him with. Forming his most famous and forbidden hand signal the Uzumaki kid summons dozens of clones all dressed exactly like him each one ready to help around the house. I move out of their way as they begin to work on my house diligently. I admit I'm glad of their assistance, distracting as they may be.

In the havoc of clones running up, down, and outside the house I failed to become aware of my get up. I head upstairs getting into something more comfortable and return downstairs to prepare him tea and something to eat while I'm at it. I should reward his kindness for helping around the house. "I don't have to feed your clones, right?" I ask him as I mull over what to make. I don't think I have enough ingredients.

 _"_ No, they'll leave soon." I suppose the one who spoke next to me was the original for after he finished his sentence all of them disappeared leaving a poof of smoke behind. I begin to set the table and serve us miso soup with rice and vegetables. With chopsticks at the ready we clasp our hands in sync, ""Itidakimasu!"" and dig into our meals. Sipping on my soup my eyes fall charm to his eating habit. He is quiet the opposite from my husband who is a quiet eater and slow like the aging man he's become. This kid gives off a more bright and vibrant feel, maybe it's the hair.

The Uzumaki kid was gobbling all his food leaving no left overs which is a load off my shoulders. Lately I have been making servings for three. Still not use to the move out of our daughter.

Unlike my husband, having the Uzumaki kid enjoy my meal felt... right? I can't think of any other word, but having my cooking being eaten with vigor and witnessing it is refreshing compared to my husband, who eat's like a panda. Young, fit, and taller, this kid makes both me and my husband feel incompetent. I feel like a drag letting him waste his time at my house. He should be out there having fun. Dating. Drinking. Not enjoying this old woman's meal like as if it were his last. Eventually the god eater known as Uzumaki Naruto finishes his meal and with the smile he greeted me with, he leaves. I stay seated in my chair staring at my food. _The house is now clean and my work is done, so why do I feel... abandoned?_

'''

After washing the dishes I head upstairs getting myself ready for another night of drinking. This time I plan to order my own drinks and not mooch off Tsunade-san. Walking down the same path I took yesterday from around the corner I spot a patch of blonde hair surrounded by a group of girls to young to be drinking. Upon getting closer I can hear their cat calls pestering the boy to go out with them. Drink with them. Dance with them. Not a single one actually seems interested in what he wants to do. Even though I fed him earlier I suppose I can do him this favor.

I let my motherly instinct take a hold of me as I make my way over to the group of girls assaulting him. "Oi, why don't you scamps head home? Isn't it pass your curfew?" One look at my glare and they all ran away from him. _That was easy. Guess I still have that devil look._

Uzumaki kid makes his way to my side. "Thanks for that." I mutter nonsense through my lips as we head inside the bar.

Why is it, someone like him who has a future, can not settle for those girls? The unsettling questions begins to bother me ever so that I unwillingly blurt out the question. "Why weren't you interested in any of those girls back there?" I didn't face him, but instead took a shot of my drink.

"I figured I'll know the woman I love when I see her. Until then I want to hold off on that. It wouldn't be fair to them if they were the one committed." I wasn't facing him, but the sound of his voice sounded almost melancholy.

 _Lucky her. Who ever she is. To have that vision would make anyone's lives easier, but that's not reality._ I didn't answer him instead I drowned myself in hot sake not letting time cool it down for me. For an hour I spend it facing forward not even paying attention to the bustling people walking behind me only focusing my eyes on the patterns of the wall and reflecting over how boring my life has become. Finishing my last drink I turn to see the Uzumaki kid hasn't moved an inch since joining me here. Well. that's not my problem. It's not like we came here as a date.

"It was nice having you accompanying me here, but I have an empty house waiting for me." Why did I tell him I was leaving? If anything I made it sound like an invitation.

"I'll walk you home. I can't leave you like that out there. Besides you helped me earlier, let me repay the favor." It was pleasant not hearing him sound eager. He had not intentions of repaying that favor more like we've grown accustom to the silent presence that surrounds us.

I shrug at his excuse to follow me home and walk ahead letting him follow close behind.

Reaching the door to my house I stop and announce without facing him. "You're too nice of a man, woman will be grossed out by your overbearing nice behavior. You should change that or else you'll never find that one." I stand still before reaching for my door. I don't know why I told him that. Maybe I was still stuck on his response to me from earlier about finding love. Whoever he's looking for, I can only hope he finds her by not being that nice guy. With that persona he'll never achieve what he wants.

"I'll remember that." I couldn't see his face, but I could sense that grin on his face.

I close the door behind me and kick my shoes off as I make my way upstairs to our bedroom. Entering my quiet and lonely room I remove my qipao dress and enter my sleep wear. Observing myself undress in front of a mirror I pay strong attention to my more womanly features. I still have a young looking body, if anything being a mother only complements my figure. My breast are more round and my butt was never this plump before our marriage. _So why can't my husband see that and fuck me for once?_

I hear a knock downstairs and descend as I open the door. Was it my husband? Couldn't be he never makes it home at these hours and there wouldn't be a need for him to knock. Halfway in opening the door I make out that Uzumaki kid's character. It hits me I'm still in my night gown. _I didn't even bother to cover up. Kami, this is embarrassing._ A stupid blush makes it way to my face as his stupid grinning face goes unnoticed of my figure.

"You left your wallet at the bar." He pulls out his hand extending my wallet towards me.

"Thanks." I muttered only one response.

"No problem, see ya." And with that, just as he came he left.

I close the door behind me and lean against it as I clutch onto my purse. _This idiot is too good for his own self._

Walking back up stairs I halt in front of my vertical mirror admiring my figure in this silky night gown. That Uzumaki kid saw me in this. A boy his age would probably appreciate my figure more. _I- don't want to think such thoughts, but the image of us in... erotic poses, has me lusting over the idea._

 _What am I thinking?_ I stop myself by covering up my chest. My eyes catch the glimpse of blush on my face. Slowing I skid off my night gown and head for the bed. I lay down on the covers with my legs quivering in anxiety with only my fingers able to ease them and unknowingly, under the covers, they find their way between my legs. I breathe in heavily till I sense my finger on the hood of my clit. With just a motion of my finger I release my breath and let the sensation my fingers bring me build slowly. The Uzumaki kid was still fresh on my mind and my thoughts about him earlier in _erotic poses_ replayed on my mind.

"Uzumaki... " My voice was so faint I'm not sure if I thought it out loud, but it felt pleasing muttering his name while thinking about him. Surely with his strength lifting a woman of my size against the wall wouldn't bother him.

I can feel my body growing hotter under the sheets. My breathing was getting erratic just thinking about him.

 _I wonder with his vigor how long can he last?_ My lower body coils under the sheets and I stop my fingers letting my body ride the self-induced orgasm.

 _Great._ I retrieve my hand from under the covers as I slip off of bed removing my ruined panties. Laying back down I rest on my side as I fall asleep staring at my husband's empty sleeping side.

* * *

 **Sup'**

 **Glad to be back after a two week hiatus. I took up a seasonal job for some money and the work was very demanding of my physical strength. By the time I came home late at night all I had left in me to do was eat, shower, and sleep. But I'm done with that job so I'm getting back on working with my fictions. Side note: If you're one of the people that received a Christmas present from mail, all I can say is those people are hard workers and dedicated to make sure that package arrives on time. The best you can repay them is offering them use to your restroom. There is no obligation on your part, but if you see them moving kind of antsy, offering them that chance can help them save time. It may sound weird, but that actually goes a long way.**

 **Enough about that, what do you guys think? Mebuki is beginning to have conflicting thoughts, if not, new thoughts on Uzumaki Naruto. Comparing the old with the new. Where will this lead her?**

 **I won't reveal too much so I'll leave off with that. Please leave your reviews as comments or compliments. Your feedback is appreciated no matter how small.**


	3. Chapter 3

母の罪 - パート3

 **Sins of a Mother - Part** **3**

Disclaimer:

Original creator of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto. Plot inspired by DragonPony22

* * *

 **Mebuki's POV**

I awoke the following morning in bed alone. Again.

I visibly sigh, _when is that lousy husband of mine going to get an idea in that thick skull of his?_ _We could be having morning sex!_ Spice things up and wake to something spontaneous wouldn't kill us.

I twist in my spot to face his side of the bed. _I might have been generous enough to awaken him with my mouth,_ instead he's leaving me here unattended with nothing to do but fill my time with chores and cooking. _Calm down, Mebuki. You're letting your anger get you frisky. I don't want to start my morning with a temper. I have groceries to buy and on top of that, clean the house. I need to calm myself down._

A small burning sensation fills my cheeks while my hand trails down my body searching for the essence of womanhood between my legs. I trace the fabricated knots that make the waistband of my lingerie with my fingers as I mentally prepare myself for stimulation. It's embarrassing to have to do this myself. It should be my husband's job to satisfy my womanly needs. Treat me out at least once a week, not here where I fight the boiling anger inside me with masturbation.

I bite on the bottom of my lip holding in my breath against the sensation two fingers working together can do down there.

 _Fuck you, Kizashi, for making me act like this. It should be your cock delivering this, not my fingers._ I release my bottom lip letting out the breaths I've been withholding through my mouth. They begin to grow stagnant against the movement of my fingers. _Crap. This isn't working._ I involuntarily let out a moan upon finally inserting my fingers between my lips, rubbing the insides with a 'come hither' gesture.

 _That's the spot. Oh~ yes! Fuck me, right there!_

My mind begins to draw blanks while writhing in pleasure by what my fingers are sending through my body. An image of a thoughtless man substitutes my fingers as they continuously hit my sweet spot. My insides respond with increasing heat and juices are beginning to coat my fingers. _Not even Kizashi can get me like this._

I pause the movements of my fingers momentarily. _Ugh, I fucking hate him. I shouldn't be thinking about that idiot._ _I mean—our_ _daughter finally moves out and the only thing he has in mind is peaceful sleep! I bet every man, young or old, would pounce on their wives the second they could. Even someone like that spineless Uzumaki brat._

Riding off my troubling thoughts I come across an increasing wave of pleasure. _That's the spot. Oh~ yes! Keep it going! Don't stop!_

 _The Uzumaki kid._

My face burns to such a thought, but my insides are engrossed with the thought of him being... the one to bring me to this.

"U-Uzumaki..."

I sudden surge of juices slosh around inside me with just the whisper of his name. _Really?_ I am a bit superstitious. Maybe its how lewd I sounded that I convinced my own ears. _I... I guess I'll play with this some more._

I close my eyes, shrouding my thoughts in darkness yet continue to finger myself closer to climax. I'm beginning to drip wet with my insides sucking on my fingers, hungry for the real thing. A man of good proportion invading my insides, fitting like a glove as I hold onto him. Such a thought alone has me building up a sweat. _I haven't felt like this in ages._ I gulp in anxiety feeling my throat get dry as I agree to continue.

There would be no presence of common sense from the setting we've created, he'd be too careless to even listen to me pleading for him. I whisper sweet nothing's in combination with my body yearning for something more. We're beginning to make a ruckus with our juices splashing around making such a dirty mess, I'm livid in knowing I'll be the one to clean it up.

A familiar sensation builds between my legs reaching its peak. Before I could even get myself off I replace images of this 'thoughtless man' with that yellow-haired brat and let it play out.

 _Yes! Fuck, yes~ keep going, Uzumaki kid!_

 _..._

 _Oh, that did it._ My legs shake in their miniature spasm his imaginative cock would be delivering. He's new to it, but makes up with endurance exceeding my own. I control his movements and block his exit with my legs figuratively wrapped around him, locking him in place. Even in this imaginative world I fabricated he's intent in giving me everything. I locked him between my body, but he has no intention to leave. He pushes my legs apart by the knees and begins ravaging my insides. _Oh, Kami-_ "Cum inside me!"

I gasp and launch my body up from the bed at such a devious thought while everything I've built begins to leave me taking form of viscous juice pooling into my panties and soaking through the bed sheets. I'm exhaling heavily coming down my wild ride. In the result of such a mess my final thoughts land on Kizashi.

 _Fuck you... Kizashi. While you're busy working, your wife is masturbating to the thought of that Uzumaki kid fucking me._ I place my palm against my temple. _Oh, Kami... just the thought of him inside me..._ my legs quiver, recovered from the shock.

 _No._

No such lady, married or a mother, should have such ill-bred ideas. _I'm married to Kizashi for Kami's sake! We have a child together..._ those were just spur of the moment thoughts. Nothing to them. I would never, in my right mind, cheat on my husband however lousy he may be; w _e love each other... at least, we used to._

I shake my head feeling fluster leave my body, but as I catch glimpse of my aftermath I'm more than convinced this is something worse. It soaked past the sheets!

 _Fuck._

 _Who do you think is going to clean that up? Nice one, Mebuki._

I quickly remove myself from the bed grabbing onto the sheets collectively and toss them into the dirty bin. _Deep_ into the dirty bin. I then head into the restroom to shower and cool off, as well as clean up myself. Getting undressed never felt better before a shower. I catch my reflection on the mirror to see my disheveled bed hair and red tainted lips. My vagina is a hot pink mess I'm convinced I just got out of having sex. I meet my eyes picturing the 'thoughtless man' behind me.

 _Don't do it girl._

I jump into the shower letting cool water scare me out of any continuous lewd thoughts. _I'll buy some sheets to replace the one's I've ruined and stop by on the way for groceries. I'll clean this mess of a house when I get back._ And just like that I fall back into my routine.

'''

Walking through the bustling food market with my new bed sheets in hand I spent my whole afternoon looking for similar colored bed sheets. The end of which left me with sore feet. _I could really use a foot rub right about now._ I study my sides walking past fresh fruits and vegetables searching for a combination of what I'm going to make today. Most of it ends up being what's on special or sale. I stop upon seeing my favorite vendor in his usual place.

"Good afternoon, Haruno-san! You're here kind of late. All the morning shoppers got to my good stuff." I try to hide what I think is my surprised look. He's very watchful over his customers it's no surprise he's noticed my absence for the morning. "Take your pick! I made sure to grab the healthiest produce around Konohagakure!" His bartering skills followed as usual. I smile nervously and nod at the old farmer. He's always so mindful of his customers. A thing which makes Konoha so pleasant to live and shop at.

I walk around his display of vegetables and stop upon a crate of carefully packed carrots. I pick one up to examine closer letting the soil they've been taken from rub between my fingers. I stare fixated on the carrot as a sickening thought crosses my mind I'm sure it caused my left eye to twitch. I suppress any rising laughter I could withhold, but the image of this carrot resembles that of my husband's manhood!

 _Fufufu..._ Few breathes managed to escape, but I withheld successfully. I pick up a bundle of carrots to take home, they were on special, but maybe I did it a little out of pity.

Stepping deeper into the aisles of produce I stop upon his cucumbers which are also on sale. Peaking my interest I grab the biggest one on display away from the others in the crates. _It's girth is amazing, my hands can barely reach around it._ It's rich in vibrant color, healthy to the eyes, and the size gives the impression of how well it's been maintained.

 _Heh, I wonder if that Uzumaki brat packs one similar to this? Must be fun having this around._

I rotate it around getting a better perspective. I'm impressed. It's big from the base and carries almost perfectly to the tip. There's beauty in its size and length, it'll make great for my meal today.

"You always have good eyes, Haruno-san! may I interest you in these cucumbers this season? I'll be honest, they're the best I've ever grown and their taste is exceptional, too!" He catches me off my thoughts I couldn't stop the blush on my face. I take the cucumber in my hands placing it next to the carrots and other produce I have collected throughout today. I hand him the required yen and make my way back home with all my shopping done for the week. I check off the list of required products: _new sheets for the one's I've ruined, produce for the meal I'm making today which is carrot based and... cucumber?_

My face turns beet-red it's embarrassing for a woman my age to be looking like this. _Why did I even buy it? What I'm preparing tonight doesn't even have cucumber as an ingredient._ I pick up my pace wanting to make it home quicker. _Now that I think of it, Kizashi isn't too fond of cucumbers in his diet._ I can distinctly feel the redness flush from my face as my fist harden just thinking about Kizashi. _Damn him._ I suppose my feelings from earlier haven't left me yet.

Having make it inside my home I settle my seething anger as I take out and place the cucumber into the fridge. _I might have use for it later. Can't let food go to waste by my poor choices._

'''

Cleaning my house, I'm sure, is a routine that will be my grave. But I must say, maintaining a clean house is a sign of a strong woman and everyone knows a strong woman is the foundation to a successful household.

I finish packing the plate for my husband and settle it into the fridge next to the cucumber, ready for him him to heat up when he returns.

Heading upstairs into our room I catch myself in the reflection of our vertical mirror settled in the corner of our room. _I look absolutely tired_ _!_ Ironically, I could use a drink for a good night sleep. That will knock me out. I open the dresser containing all my qipao dresses and search for an outfit fit for tonight. I've had a busy day, I could use a drink to put me on the right track and I know the dress that will look perfect on me. I pull out my selected choice laying it on the bed as I head for the shower. Walking out with a towel tied around my chest I tie my hair in a bun as I dry the rest of my body. Slipping into lingerie and pantyhose I try on my dress checking myself on the body view mirror.

This is the one. The flap runs down around my legs covering them completely, but with a slash on the side of my thighs exposing just enough skin. With darker pantyhose I bet I could pull off a younger look! Maybe even get the bartender to ask for my age. I squish my kidding thoughts, _I'm a regular there. I would have to be a completely new person for him to not notice me._ I check myself one more time before leaving out. I apply on my heels and take the path to my night of relief.

Entering the bar I sigh after feeling the unwanted stares from men watching me walk down to the bar leave my mind. _I'm not revealing too much, am I?_ _This dress makes me feel... better about myself._ Stepping further into the bar I get a good look around the bar and come to feel a bit disappointed in not seeing any usual faces. I could have really used someone to talk to after today. I take my seat at the bar and begin ordering my stack of alcoholic drinks.

Guzzling down my fourth shot of Konoha's finest sake I ride through the burning sensation down my throat. My world begins to stumble slight, but more so than usual. I fucked up. In my routine of cleaning my house I forgot to eat earlier today and now the alcohol is hitting me faster. So much for spending a few more hits here.

Lifting my head off my hand I'm just about ready to call it a night when I begin to hear echo of footsteps approaching me.

"Hey, baby... looking to have some fun tonight?" I'm too drunk to even care to look at my 'suitor'. The voice is unfamiliar to me, but already I want to tell this jerk to fuck off. With a deadpan expression I refuse to give him my attention.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." He says so with anger in his voice. He pokes at my arm and I just about punched his face off. _Back the fuck away from me. Don't you get the message I have no interest in you?_

"Listen, bitch-" he makes a grab for my arm, but someone intercepts his wrist.

"She has no interest in you." He may have sounded calm, but I sensed the annoyance in his familiar voice. We both turn to see the Uzumaki brat glaring daggers at the guy. _Damn, kid. You even have me scared._

"Who the fuck are you, her lover? Are you nailing this broad?" I finally look over to the man after hearing his ill-mannered comments, a blush stealthily makes its mark on my face, that, or I'm getting more tipsy. _No, I'm buzzed. I'll be fine if I can make it home. But this guy fucked up. Does he know who he's talking to? This kid will make his ass his face without any use of ninjutsu._

I feel the tension around my wrist suddenly release and I immediately rub at the aching skin. Uzumaki still has his hand on his wrist gripping tighter as my failed suitor's face begins to contort in pain. This might just escalate into a bar fight, but Uzumaki kid release his arm after much pulling from the 'suitor'. "Fuck this. You're not worth it." He says and walks away finally brushing us off.

 _This bitch. If I weren't buzzed I'd give you a lesson myself._

"Are you alright, Mebuki?"

His voice catches me off my violent thoughts. I blush as I find it hard to answer him, but I'm happy to see he cares. _What's wrong with me? If his voice has me feeling like this I fear what his touch would do to me in this state._ "Yes, I'm okay now." I raise my hand to hold off any of his responses as I crudely add, "I can fight my own battles!" _Shanaroo!_

"Right~" he jokes. Fuck him. "In your state?" He looks me over and I blush harder as I fail to cover my womanly assets.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I add rudely hoping to get this boy off me. "I don't see Tsunade-san around." I finish saying noticing the absence of the drunk Godaime nearby him.

"You know," he looks away from me, but I catch his nervousness. _Why the hell are you acting shy?_ "I figured I would find you here." He finally admits and he almost got a reaction out of me, but I have my experience.

"But that doesn't answer why you came." Never mind the fact at what he just said, I seriously question if this kid will ever find love by looking foolishly for it. Getting no response I finally noticed how red his cheeks were as our gazes met right before he turns his head away with an annoyed look. _Heh._

"Maybe this place is growing on me." He says to cover up his error. _Not getting past me with that excuse, kid. But I don't care._

I grab my last shot of now lukewarm sake and down it. I chuckle at how this night has ended; _not my favorite._ "I've had enough fun for someone my age, I'm off." I wave my hand lazily goodbye at him. I need to get home.

I hear him follow up behind me. "I'll walk you there." He throws it out there last second.

The nerve of this kid. I let him follow me outside the bar before I flip my anger onto him. "You know that attitude of yours is pissing me off." I finally turn to give him my full attention. Probably the only man I'm giving it to.

"Excuse me?" His face was full of confusion and stupidity I just might punch his face instead.

"Why do you always insist on walking me home? Why not walk her? She seems easy to get at." I point objectively at the floozy with a tight short dress I could never pull off stumbling around on her heels. She's much younger than I, and probably won't remember. _Fuck you, for making me think this._

He looks at me still with that dejected and confused face. "What are you getting at? I'm just walking you home."

 _Ugh. Another thick skull._

I fix my glare on him, but he seems determined to see me off. I lost this battle. "Fine! But I'm leading the way!" I take his arm hugging both my hands around it letting his warmth soothe through my body. I nestle him between my breast letting this young lucky bastard get awkward. _My husband should be after your head, but I doubt he cares._ Probably thinking about work more than me. My impression of him goes: Oh, thanks for bringing her home. I owe ya'! _Fucking shit..._ Seething with silent anger I reach my hand between my legs by instinct, instead though, I catch onto Uzumaki's hand.

His hand is warm and our fingers share in between a warm and cold sensation that I'm sure our hearts skipped a beat simultaneously. We both stop on our tracks as he looks at me blushing while I stare off into the distance. I smile in my awkward state. _If only he knew what I thought of him this morning._

We resume our route and arrive at my house keeping our hands intertwined for the remainder of the walk. All the while that blush never left my face. I let my hand go and open my door smiling at the kid as I entertain some thoughts. "Want to come in for some coffee?" I internally laugh at what I want to follow up with. At the time it seems like a good idea to lessen the awkward mood I created. "Or some cucumber?" I let out a rather revealing laugh unable to hold it in this time.

"Are you feeling alright?" He treads a little up the steps. "I don't think I should leave you off like this just yet." He takes my arm as we stumble inside. I'm too drunk to discard my heels and stumble along with him into the kitchen. I brace a hand on the wall and he let's me go seeing I now have the ability to support myself. Stepping into the kitchen I open the fridge looking for my prize. I pull out the very same fresh cucumber I purchased this afternoon. I turn to face him, cucumber in hand. "Is this what it looks like?" _Your cock, I mean. Fufu..._

"What does?" He asks scratching the whiskers on that cute face of his. He's still in the blue.

I realize maybe I am drunk, but nonetheless I answer his revealing question. "... a cucumber!" I laugh it off as some inside joke he'll never understand. _Maybe I can help him._

I bring the end of the cucumber to my mouth and begin sucking the tip letting drool flow out of my mouth coating the cucumber in it. I keep my eyes on him as I blush at pushing the vegetable further into my mouth. I pull it out reaching my limit and admonish the spit covered cucumber. "Is this what you want, Uzumaki?" Even I'm flustered by this as I take my breaths. A demonstration of my skills, but his reaction is even better. _He doesn't know what to say; kid you're too inexperienced. To believe that I thought of you like that in any way is a joke._

I sink my teeth at the tip and bite off a chunk munching on the bit end as I swallowing it with ease thanks to the saliva. I hand it over to him offering some. "Here, it's good for hangovers."

He doesn't take it off my hands instead leaves my arm suspended in the air.

"I didn't drink." I look at him seeing a deadpan expression. _I don't think he ever took his eyes of me._ I shrug, not letting his attitude get the best of me. _I have a husband for that._

I step back into the kitchen, but catch a wrong footing for not removing my heels. I brace myself to crash with the floor, but I'm met by a pair of strong warm arms. I look up to see my savior.

"Uh, oh!" I laugh it off and look up at him feeling myself lost in his eyes for just a second. I use him to get myself back up and rub myself on him letting my breast press against his chest. I take his hands and wrap them around my hips before settling mine on his shoulders. "Don't hold me so tight, kid. My husband might be here any moment." I tease him. That old monkey ain't coming home till morning tonight. The reaction on his face pains me though. It pains me deeply I regret ever muttering these words or using my body to lead him on.

My eyes land on his before descending down to his lips. I reach for his cheeks with my thumbs rubbing them on his whiskers. _I've always been curious how these felt under the touch._ His hand find their way to my chin lifting my gaze to match his. We draw in closer.

"What are you doing?" I whisper, unsure if I sounded pleading or questioning.

His lips come closer and I begin to fear what I've done to him. But he stops just a few inches away as his lips move past mine and closer to my ear. "You're lonely, aren't you?" I didn't answer him. Or maybe I couldn't form a proper response. "That's why you've been coming to the bar lately." _This brat. A fucking detective._

"What of it? My life is none of your business." I resist the urge to push him away from me, but whatever power I had in me drained when his grip tightens on my hips.

"It's not." He finally takes his eyes away from mine looking at the ground with a sullen face. "But seeing your loneliness reminds me of mine when I had no one to come home to." My eyes flinch to his revealing information. To think that the Hero of Konoha and I have a small thing in common. With a sudden change of presence my eyes begin to lull as he draws incredibly closer to me. I purposely breathe out forcefully letting my drunk stench invade his mouth and nostrils in the hopes he wards off me, but it doesn't even get a flinch out of him. Instead his thin warm lips take mine and I find myself melting in his mouth. Sucked in, I invade his hot mouth with my tongue sharing drool before he pulls away. We share a moment of pause, our eyes meet and we feel one the same. With just that moment I find it in me to attack him again. I work my tongue into his mouth again enjoying the small abrasion our tongues create. I voice my pleasure directly into his mouth hearing my moans muffled by our kissing.

Getting courageous he pushes up against me till my back hits adjacent to the wall. His eagerness to have at me takes my breath away as he moves his lips away from mine and onto my neck. Shamelessly, I offer it to him. Holding back my hands from rousing his hairs my chest begins to heave in excitement at his mouth sucking on my neck. I'm positive he could hear the beating of my heart as he descends down my neck and onto my chest. With heated breath I manage to voice out, "don't do this to me, kid." _You don't understand how a woman works._

He ignores my plea and continues sucking on my skin. "I'll drive you crazy..." I warn him to no avail. My breaths become dragged out at the thought of not knowing what can happen next. "I'll show you what a real woman is like." _Not one of those floozies we see at the bar._ I admit, this kid doesn't know what he's getting into. I'm sexually frustrated.

I grip the front of his shirt bringing his lips back to me before drawing anymore closer to my breasts. Instead I rub them against his feeling my nipples respond kindly. We return to our kissing, but he pulls away from me with something on his mind. _A regret? Don't leave me. Not after this._

"Mebuki..." his whispers my names through steady breathing. He called out to me and with the vibration of his voice sent chills down my spine. _How can he do that?_

"What is it now?" I didn't want to prolong this any further. _I want you inside of me, Uzumaki._

"Is it wrong to love someone who is already in love?" We share emotions through each other's eyes. I'm too drunk to give him reasoning advice, especially in this position. Is he perhaps talking about my daughter? She has been committed to Uchiha Sasuke for a long time now.

"Sakura is a stubborn girl." I instinctively say out loud. _She may have gotten that from me. No way in hell did she inherit her spineless father's attitude. Your chances are low kid._ I look back at him, but there was unsatisfactory in his eyes with my answer.

"I wasn't talking about Sakura." His finishing words throw me off balance, stripping me of any reserve I've been withholding as I peer innocently at him. He suddenly picks me up off the ground, his hands under my thighs with him pushing me against the wall for support. He lays kisses on my jawline following it back to my lips.

 _Damn, kid. Keep it up like this and you just might get me to go the whole way._

We continue to share slobber, he sucks me in and pulls away. I just hold on tighter to him. _This is getting me wet. I need you inside me. Fuck me, please!_ I muster the frustration to pull my mouth away to give him my own response. "I don't think it's wrong if that person wants you back." Though I knew half of what I was saying, the other half of me was riddled with guilt at what I was doing to him. _I'm sorry, kid, even if I am using you just for sex._

"What about that person's husband?" _He must be talking about Kizashi._ I feel a small pinch of anger boiling deep within me under all my frustration at the image of his stupid smiling face. _He's left me unattended for too long. I'm done with thinking of him as my significant other._ I bring my lips close to his ear.

"He. Can. Fuck. Off."

In truth, if he's failed to please me this long I'd rather receive it from someone else. _Maybe the sake hit me harder than I realize._ His kissing brings me back from my inner drunk stupor. With his lips on mine I tug at his bottom lip. _I want you now._ "Uzumaki, are you going to take responsibility of me?" _I can feel my lingerie soaking wet. I've been wanting this for a long time._ I bring my lips to his ear playing my moan like music. "I've been thinking about you, craving your cock." How lewd I was beginning to feel. I couldn't tell if it's because I'm drunk off my mind or am now seeing the failure of my marriage as soon as our daughter moved out. But I felt no shame.

"Mebuki, not so fast." His response was nonsense to me.

"I want you to fuck me right now, before he get's home." I throw away any shroud of innocence and subtlety. I'm so hungry for his cock my insides would probably drain it with how deprived it is.

Uzumaki finally let's me down and I straighten my dress before taking his hand to lead us upstairs. Just the images of this early afternoon in erotic poses playing in my mind has me quivering in my heels. Before we ascend up the stairs though I feel a tug from his hand. I look back and follow blindly his lead instead, eager to get him inside me.

We stop in front of the kitchen table and I get the idea. Looking over my shoulder I wink at him before bumping his groin with my behind. Digging my hands under my dress I search for my pantyhose and level them to the floor along with my panties. For a brief second I see the juice stained garments soaked through and it only makes me anxious. Uzumaki does the same as I await for him with my hands bracing on the table. He steps behind me, feeling his hands on my hips he pulls the slits of my dress to the side. Just enough that my soaked clit shivers with the air bracing against my sensitive area. He grabs onto my hips tighter as I bite my bottom lip. Awaiting anxiously I feel my breath stolen from me with the tip of his cock entering my womanhood. I voice my moan at such a size making its comfort inside me. _He is a fucking cucumber!_

Bending over the kitchen table I spread my legs to comfort the invasion of his cock deeper into me. I feel my eyes bulge when his tip hits against the entrance to my womb. _His tip is hitting my womb!? Kami, kid, fuck me like this!_ He settles me further onto the table, the very same table I fed him my food after aiding me in cleaning my house. The table I always eat at with my family. _And here I am taking it like a dog from the Uzumaki brat._

The moans, which I was unaware of coming from me, crescendo with every thrust of him hitting against me.

 _I fed him yesterday on this table and now he's feasting on me. If we had more time I'd lie on this table bare back for him._

He takes me off my lewd idea's with his increasing pace. _Oh, Kami, he's energetic._ He was overpowering me as I lie half-bent on the table defenseless. I could sense myself closer than normal to my climax that I brace my palms on the table as I command. "Fuck me harder!" His hands move up my back; one on my shoulder, the other on my head. "Harder! Harder!" He pulls on my head craning my neck to look up at the ceiling. Being a good boy he picks up his pace in force and I lose my steady breathing habit I had acquired. I begin to lose intervals of air as he straightens my back silencing my moans with his hand, worried of the noises I was now making.

We both came to a stop with only are heaving breathing filling the room, but I look over my shoulder wanting him to continue. I could feel my hair became undone with my dress wrinkled beyond repair. _I don't care how long we've been going at this._ With new reserve I face forward again with his hands leaving my body. _I'm loving his cock._

I find that his hands found their place on top of mine, curling our fingers together I squeeze his hands in return signaling him to continue. He revisits his pace and fucks me harder and hastily, new tenacity in him as the rising heat makes its appearance. Failing to say anything my moans capture my plight, "I'm close to coming."

His response were grunts, but in between them he manages to say, "me too."

All I could say is, "not inside me, not inside me." I repeated over and over till my climax came. In a weird mix of pleasure and fear though, I sense the first shot of his ejaculation inside me followed by him slithering out of me and shooting the rest between my legs. _Kami, this is wonderful._ Coming off my own high I hang my head low and witness the amount of his seed splatter over my kitchen table. _He's still ejaculating, damn this kid. Is he still hard?_

"You're not done yet, are you?" I ask between my breathing. I couldn't make sense of my own question sounding hopeful or honestly intrigued by this brat's endurance.

I feel him bite down on my neck seductively. "Not unless you want me to."

Looking back at him we share a moment of silence before giving in to our lips desire. Pulling away I shift a couple steps back looking down at the combination of our juices haphazardly shot on my pantyhose, lingerie, and heels. A sudden thrust forces me to look back forward as the effect of surprise gets washed over by pleasure. _He's inside me again._ _I didn't even give a response. Like I could have control of this anyways, his cock is still hard as ever and my pussy is eating it up hungry for more seed._

He pushes me forward till we hit against the edge of the table. We assume back into our earlier position with his hand on my shoulder and the other on my head, craned backwards to look up at the ceiling. I can feel myself being lifted off the ground by his cock. _He's certainly more harsher this time, punishing me for such insolence on his behalf. If it weren't for my heels I'd be inches off the ground just by the force of his cock alone._

I reach over my shoulders grabbing his head to place on my shoulder and his hands switch place; his other now on my head, and the other rubbing the midsection of my body before squeezing my breast through my dress. This time, with his grunts near my ear, I could hear the change in his voice with every thrust against my womb. _He's close, I know it._

"You can't do it inside." My answer was immediately followed by the removal of his entire length from within me. The rest of his urges came shooting out between my legs adding more to the mess on the table he made before. He withdraws away from me as I finally let my body rest. Looking between the kitchen table and floor I'm overcome by rushed guilt with my senses back in play and of course, sober. My stomach begins to turn itself inside out and I'm filled with dread which was once pleasure.

"We can't do this again, this was a mistake!" I quickly voice with regret and anger, but not sure to whom it was directed at. More dread overcomes me when I see the look on his face and the fact that I used him. As much as it pains me to do this, I wanted him out of here. Out of my house. Out of my life. Out of my head. My mind focuses on the one blind shot of his ejaculation inside me before pulling out... out of fear I could be pregnant. _I'm so stupid._

"Get out of my house!" I shout in in tears mixed with the deep anger inside that plagues me. I point to the door as he packs his things up and gets properly dressed. I was this close to physically kicking him out.

With him gone the house suddenly felt quiet and cold. In silence and tear streaked cheeks I clean myself up before attending to the floor and most importantly the kitchen table. Somehow making it upstairs in my state I remove all my clothing and toss it to the side before coming across my reflection in the vertical mirror. I was in distress and it was evident on my face. Using two fingers I spread my nether region's lips and watch in horror at the amount of his cum flowing out. _It was more than I anticipated._ With my finger I swirl it out of me. _I need to get this out of me._ Running to the restroom I didn't come out till I felt clean and sure none of his sperm made it inside. Washing my hands I dry them out and come across my reflection one last time. The tears were evident, more so than the fear and pain inside of me.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

 **Sup'**

 **I decided upon a quick update for New Year. I've had this chapter somewhat completed so I added the finishing details.**

 **Mebuki is a hot mess right now. Not sure how this will go for her especially with the troubling thoughts. On another note, I picture Mebuki to be kind of a foul mouthed woman. Not that I assume she will be, but she kind of looks like the woman who isn't afraid to wield vulgar words. Because of that I will be using some strong words in the future chapters. Also there will be some bashing on Kizashi's behalf. I don't hate the guy, just trying to follow the nature of this story.**

 **If you find any errors please feel free to PM me or leave it in the reviews. I'm using this websites Copy &Paste so their error correct isn't exactly up to par. Just also want to throw out there, a contributor to this story is the user DragonPony022 him/herself who created this plot. Just wanted to give my shout-out for the day.**


	4. Chapter 4

母の罪 - パート4

 **Sins of a Mother - Part 4**

Disclaimer:

Original creator of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto. Plot inspired by DragonPony22

* * *

 **Mebuki's POV**

After the night of betrayal I felt my world around me weaken to its crux. All the values and virtues I upheld as a woman, wife… mother… I'm choking up just thinking about it. My guilt is hard to swallow. The safety and happiness that I created for my family has been shattered to a thousand pieces by me. When did I become so weak? Has the illusion of happiness and motherhood made me fragile enough to be taken by the wind? What ever happen to the badass bitch I use to be?

 _To have fallen so low._

Following the night of my Judas kiss it came to no surprise of the difficulty in getting sleep. Lost in thought I found myself getting deeper and… darker. Constantly I questioned my stance as Kizashi's wife. The ultimate betrayal of our holy matrimony torn at its seams by me and Konoha's Hero. Images of my husband and daughter's horror ridden faces to the truth of my atrocious act leaves me in fear of word ever getting out. It's tragic in the sense that whatever acts of harm I bring to my loved ones comes from their own mother, wife… friend. Solemnly I swore as a mother never to bring harm to them but this day I lie restless in my own rotten guilt.

I was the Destroyer. The Enemy. The Evil.

Quietly accepting my fate a sturdy belief takes its place inside of me that I desperately hold onto: _my memories with the Uzumaki Kid will lay hidden and forgotten along with my pathetic attempt to recapture my youthful days._ To save them I must believe in myself.

Whatever hours left of sleep I had I spent steeling myself that this night will end and give way to the day. With strong will and pertinence I will stand victorious to the end.

Whatever optimism I had built inside me eventually fell to drowsiness from my somewhat drunken stupor. And even in the sleep that followed all the courage that I had recovered fell to the recurring images of that night on the kitchen table and the emotions I nurtured.

'''

I awoke in the middle of the day with a mood none to positive. Half my day spent lying in bed with no chores done. Lying still in the comfort of my bed I take in the atmosphere. Like all days it is quite at home, but after last night it feels more eerie and disturbing than anything.

I slide my feet off the side of the bed but halt my movement upon feeling an unfamiliar sense of soreness nesting between my legs. I place a hand on my stomach putting to ease my unrest. Though a bit shaken I manage to change into something comfortable for the day and head downstairs. Descending into the living room my eyes fall on the kitchen table. Half way down the stairs I stop in my track, images of last night haunt me until I find the power in me to look away. A small burning in my eyes tell me just how close I came to crying. _We were… salacious._ I swallow whatever is eating at my throat and attempt to make this day as ordinary as any other.

First I begin with the trash.

Picking up my slack I lose any sense of self thought in my mundane routine by keeping busy so as to not bring up last night. That is until I received a knock on the door.

Standing barefoot in the living room I watch the door intently hoping they mistook my house for someone else's. Another knock follows after some time, this one with more force. Taking a small breath I build the courage to face whoever is at the door praying to God it's not _him_. _I don't think I can face him right now._ With a hand on the knob I face what could possibly be my worst fear.

With the sudden light momentarily blinding my eyes I see the familiar colorful shade of pink hair that thankfully isn't my husbands.

 _My daughter. Oh, thank Kami it was her knocking on my door._ I let out the breath trapped in my frozen now heaving chest. I faintly mumble "I'm so glad it's you." I'm sure the pleasure in my face is visible to my greeting daughter.

"Kaa-san, nice to see you."

I quickly make way with my emotions and follow up with proper manners. "Come in, I'll prepare us some tea. Have you eaten anything?"

"Yes, actually, Sasuke and I made breakfast this morning." I watch my daughter intently noting her warm smile at the mention of Sasuke.

I chuckle lightly at my love stricken daughter for the memories she brings to me. "I can tell who's already in charge of the house." _I'm sure of it. Sakura takes after me and with a sensei like Tsunade-san it's no surprise she's not a pushover._

We both share a refreshing laugh as I begin preparing the tea on the table. Sitting across from my daughter I reach for the sugar cubes centered at the table but freeze unknowingly. Another nightmare plays in my mind but this one more vivid: _the sturdiness of the table was anything but that last night. The table legs were scratching against the wooden floors and we were- I was making noises not befitting a mother created by another man. That is until I made him cum. His voice was harsh unlike any other time we've spoken. His hands touching my body in places only my husband should. His tongue… fighting against mine prior to our coitus._

"Kaa-san, is everything okay?"

The innocence in my daughter's voice hurts me to hear it. "Y-yes, it is. Say, what brings you here?" I ask to deflect her attention anymore on me.

"That's what I was talking about. I accidentally packed something that isn't mine and took it with me. So I'm returning them." _That explains why you're here. I should pay closer attention to what she's saying. Today my mind is just not into it_. "-I would have asked Naruto to join me but I couldn't find him anywhere."

"Naruto?" I whisper. _Hearing his name escape my lips feels like taboo. Of course, she wouldn't know that._

"Oh, that's right you haven't met. You wouldn't like him at first impression: he's an idiot-" my daughter's words somehow struck a chord with me. _An idiot? I think he's far from that._ I use whatever strength I have in me to not correct her error of judgement, but I maintain my ignorance of her teammate.

"Anyways Kaa-san I've overstayed my visit. Sasuke and I have plans this afternoon for lunch. I'll talk with you later." She rose from her seat adorning such a happy smile at the thought of having lunch with her significant other. I sat stuck to my chair staring at the door longer than I should have. I don't remember when I got up to clean but I didn't stop until I knew I was finished. Wiping the sweat of my forehead I stood satisfied among my clean and spotless floors. _Even the Hokage would eat off it._ I take a much needed rest on the couch staring at the wall to past time. _I'm not myself today, nor was I yesterday._

 _A date…_ Unknowingly I began self tormenting about my daughter's plan for today. _A date would be fun right now. I could use some fresh air, but Kizashi isn't here and I don't want to go alone._ Resting deeper into the cushion I close my eyes picturing the person I'm fearing the most right now. _Why did she have to bring him up?_

I don't recall ever getting up from the couch or grabbing the half-eaten cucumber from the fridge. But I sat back down at the ready, toes to the ground, and my hand halfway into unbuttoning my pants. The soft feel of my fingers working up my libido ignited a warm sensation in my stomach. The friction from my fingers coat my womanhood pink. Placing the un-bitten side of the cucumber at my moist entrance a moan escapes my lips and my legs coil in pleasure. _Why am I doing this?_ My hand works the makeshift penis to toy with my insides. I bite my bottom lip at the self torture. _Why am I still thinking of him?_ By now the cucumber became spoiled with my juices coating it beyond any desire to function as food. I coat my fingers in discharge and bring them inches from my mouth.

Uzumaki Naruto.

The unraveling nuance of what I did just now became somewhat clear to me, but I still had my questions. I toss the cucumber into the trash bin and change my clothes along with a new pair of underwear. Slipping on my shoes I tap my toes against the floors to readjust them before I step out into the streets with one destination in mind. Or rather one goal: to look for someone. I don't know where he lives, but I can try my luck.

'''

I walk the streets in a mild manner with a curiosity behind me eyes. There is a small sense of nervousness that makes me want turn around and head home, but I keep my eyes in search for that blonde idiot. It is beginning to get dark and most prefectures were turning on their lights signaling the return to home. I take my turn upon unfamiliar streets and come across complex's I wouldn't be caught dead in. They were shanty and almost worn down to deconstruction. Wanting to end my search here I come to a stop at the figure of my objective. There he stood hand on rail as he ascends the stairs. Hearing the dirt kicked by my feet he stops and stands at full height. Turning his neck painfully slow I flinch at the gaze of his sharp cerulean eyes. Embarrassingly I turn my eyes away. I wasn't ready to see him yet, the fact that I flinched when our eyes met shows only weakness yet I have to keep it together.

"Uzumaki…" I mutter through my teeth loud enough for him to hear. So much for searching for him. I suddenly feel stupid not being able to face his gaze.

"Mebuki?" His voice is calm, but I sensed no warmth in his words. If he so chooses to ignore my wish that would be understandable.

"May I come in?" I ask softly. _I need to apologize for such behavior._

He returns his neck toward up the stairs with a face never changing. With a simple nod I follow behind him.

Taking further staircases up we turn into a dark corridor. We come across what I assume is his apartment facing the west side of an adjacent building towering its shadow over his apartment. I seriously begin to question if this is Konoha's Hero living arrangement. We come to a stop in front of a worn down door. He searches for his keys in his pockets and in a one-two motion opens the door for me to enter before him. Taking my first steps inside I slip off my shoes to place on the mat. My first impression of his apartment was… disappointing, but I did my best to hide it on my face. "What a lovely home, it feels comfy." _Why did I say that? Why must I lie? This could use a major clean up. If I want to be honest with him I have to be real._ I retake my earlier breath, "actually this could use a woman's touch." _And by woman's touch I mean entirely renovate this complex._

To our surprise the lights suddenly black out engulfing us in shadows. I hear his soft chuckle behind me. "Forgot to pay the electric bill."

I shake my head disappointingly. _How can Konoha's Hero live like this?_

"Don't get too comfortable. I don't want you to go over your stay." He spoke as he walks past me. I feel my heart sink at his words, but he's right. I came looking for resolution.

"I went looking for you to apologize." I announce without a single flinch in my voice.

He stops in his tracks yet refuses to look my way as he asks, "apologize? What for?"

I swallow hard. "For using you. Last night… I used you, took advantage of you-"

"-Mebuki," he interrupts me but finally gives me his attention. His eyes hold truth. Whatever he is about to say can be reflected amongst his hard yet soft gaze. "I could have stopped you." His gaze fell to the floor and in a somber voice spoke, "you didn't use me. That night I saw your pain and wanted to lessen it."

"Help me?" His words shouldn't surge such anger from me, but they did. I harden my gaze at him focusing on his eyes. My hands turn to balled fists. _His attitude, his face… everything about him in this moment wants to get me to react._ "Who do you think you are, fucking brat!" I didn't want to raise my voice, but I felt I needed to be heard. "You don't know me! The pain I've felt! The days I spend alone cleaning after my fucking lousy husband." _How dare he make me bring up my fucking husband._ "You didn't even know me until a few days ago! And now-now you think you can help me?!" I step closer to him, about ready to give him a punch. _I know he can take it._

"Mebuki, I never said I can help you. I just… want to lessen the pain for you." He looks into my eyes. Whether it was destined or coincidental the moonlight shining through at just the right moment illuminates the effect of how serious he is with me. He is honest.

As a result I suddenly feel my anger drain in front of him. "You really are just a kid. An unbelievable kid." I cast my stare down at the floor unable to stomach a look at him. _You're too kind, Uzumaki._

He places a callous hand on my cheek, cupping my face to meet his. I close my eyes feeling a single tear streak down my cheek followed by his thumb washing it away. My mouth hangs open wanting to touch his only for a second. The soft sensation of our lips pressing together though awakens me.

"What are we doing?" I whisper quietly. _I sound broken. I'm tired of this game._

"I want to help you see that last night wasn't a mistake. You may have been drunk, and I sort of may have fallen for you. But what we feel is real. I think." He kisses me again, this time brave enough to rub his tongue across the bottom of my lip. I push myself away from him.

"Stop it."

His arms wrap around my waist bringing us closer. He presses nudging kisses at the corners of my mouth teasing me to meet him. I close my eyes shuddering a breath. I can feel his hands eagerly trying to find a way into my dress. He was soft and gentle. He didn't force his hands on me, but rather asking for permission to unzip me.

"Please don't do this to me." I didn't want this going any further, but I made no attempt to stop his kisses.

"Mebuki, I'm not a kid. I want to help you." He whispers gently in my ear.

"Why? Why do you want to help someone like me? A housewife, a lousy lover and mother?" My tears became uncontrollable and against my best wishes I cried silently in his arms.

"Because I love you."

My eyes shoot open. I want to say something, but instead he takes my breath from me by stealing a kiss. I lean into his body pressing ourselves closer together. His hand finds it's way back to my face as he gently uses his thumb to wipe away the tears from my eyes. "Use me, Mebuki. Let me be your punching bag when you're mad at the world. At anyone. At anything." He whispers in my ear, "at your husband."

I bite his bottom lip enough to draw blood. "Don't ever mention him when you're with me. You're only wasting breath."

Feeling a shift in control I push him against the nearest wall to bring up my knee closing him between me and the wall. I take his earlier hand and place it on my butt giving him a soft squeeze letting him know I want his touch.

We stay like this for awhile. Just sharing new intimacy and saliva.

He finally pulls away from me, his breathing a bit heavy. "I want to know when you really want me."

I look at him with concern and lower my leg back down. "What do you mean?"

He licks his lips in a way that makes me shiver. "I'm going to get hurt, I know it. But I don't want it hurting you. So in order to know when you want me because you need me I want you to beg for it."

 _Haaa?_ Stun I almost take a step back for what he is asking from me. "Beg for sex? You insatiable brat." I comment lightly. I don't oppose the idea, and I suppose I understand where he is coming from, but there has to be another way to get the same meaning across. I take a deep breath concentrating on my answer.

I take a few steps back putting space between us. Opening my eyes I shyly look away from him, but with strength I raise my hand to the zipper that holds my dress together around the neck. With one simple pull I begin to undress in front of him. My qipao dress begins to unfold from the center revealing my underclothing. Hitting the end of my zipper it falls flawlessly to the ground undone. There before him I stand in nothing but my bra and pants. With my hands on my hips I tug a smirk at him. _Looks like I still have that effect on guys, he can't keep his eyes off me._

He follows suitably only removing his jacket and shirt. I can tell this time he is nervous except now it is my turn to gawk at him. I can see he trains hard and his body really shows it. I wanted to run my fingers across his stomach and up his chest but I couldn't. Lost in my perverted thoughts I didn't catch him stepping closer towards me. His hands back at my waist he brings our bodies together and for the first time I feel the touch of his body. His youth.

It's extremely warm and I just want to wrap my body around his and lay with him. He licks my collarbone sending shivers down my spine. Sucking on my skin here and there. I close my eyes letting small moans escape my lips. He trails kisses up my neck to my ear and stops. "You don't have to love me."

I didn't say anything. Or rather I couldn't.

All this time he knew, he fucking knew and yet asks for my acceptance. His face looks so defeated I hang my head in shame.

"I know… I'm sorry, kid."

He chuckles deeply in my ear garnering my curiosity. Pulling away I'm glad to see a smile on his face. "But can you stop calling me kid?" He pouts playfully.

I chuckle sweetly in return. "I think you're going to have to convince me for that."

He returns a cheeky smile and lightly pulls away from me. Standing before my spilled dress I observe the famous hero fiddle with his pants. I sigh folding my arms across my chest giving him time before I decide to intervene. Softly working my hands towards his he lets me replace his as I work the buttons on his pants swiftly undone. I tug at the sides of his pants but they resist pull. Grabbing the edges of his pants and boxers I bring them down with me to my knees. Following his iliac furrow it guides me straight to his… majestic cock. I recoil in shock at his size. _I had this inside me?_ I look back and forth between the Uzumaki brat and his cock. How could such an idiot carry this? _He isn't a kid, I admit it._ I lick my dry lips before I decide to know what to do with it. Rocking back and forth on my knees I place a hand on his abdomen guiding my lips to the head of his cock. I kiss him gently feeling a fierce heat on the surface of my lips. I listen carefully to him moaning in pleasure right before he grabs his cock dragging it across my mouth. _But he's still a brat!_

I give him my deadliest glare making him become skittish. "Hehe- sorry."

Closing my eyes I let out a deep breath and begin to work my motherly charm on his cock. Gently taking it in my hands I pull back on the foreskin watching it glaze over his tip and exposing his glan. Using my thumb I gently rub the underside of his shaft while pointing his member up exposing its belly. Closing my eyes I taking in another deep breath this time my nostrils full of his scent, his taste still lingering in my mouth, and just envisioning his size in me invokes lust. Finally taking him in my mouth I sit quietly on my legs listening to the sounds my mouth is making. I begin moaning in return upon feeling my nether region react expectantly.

Having my mouth occupied with a modest amount of penis wasn't the best time for a realization, but as I sat there moaning with a mouthful a part of me in the back of my mind questions me at the moment. _When did I become so… indecent? Sakura, Kizashi… they've never seen me like this._ Torturing myself with images of my family I regretfully push him further into my mouth. I'm choking for air sensing his size clogging my throat. Pulling my head away his cock slips out and I use this pause to catch breath. Resting my head against his leg I'm exhaling hot tired breaths at his member. With my eyes becoming glued to its sheer length I show admiration with kisses on his drool covered cock.

I continue my kisses and suck at the skin while looking up at him. "Do you still want me to beg?" I ask before dragging his tip across the inside of my cheek. He groans in agony and I smile a mouthful mischievously while loving it. He looks down at me once more greeted by the sight of me sucking his cock amateurishly.

"Beg for it."

"Mmm- for what?"

Taking his member out of my hand he pulls his cock away only to hover it over my face. "Beg for my dick."

I don't know what I was thinking to answer such a question in a humiliating pose. Unlike last time I have no ounce of sake in me, my mind is as sane as the day I was born, but in my state of lust I genuinely ask him to feed me his cock.

He teases me, stroking himself gently and giving my nose butterfly kisses with his tip. I capture his scent thinking of it while I drive a hand down my pants using two fingers to rub across my clit. My breathing gets heavier forcing me to use my mouth to breathe through. Again he lays soft butterfly kisses on my lips, glazing them with his pre-cum. I slip my longest finger inside me making come hither gestures that almost break my concentration. With my other hand I begin to suck on my index finger swabbing saliva over my lips. My moaning is becoming erratic and I could feel my insides increasingly wet. "I want your cock inside me."

Uzumaki steps out of his pants in the time it takes me to stand up. He leans in for a kiss but I direct my head the other way. _He wouldn't want to kiss me after handling his dick in my mouth._

I take a calming breath, breathing through my nose with eyes closed, I steel myself for what I'm about to ask. I prepare the words not really sure I myself can get across clearly. I'm beginning to feel anxious, almost enough that I want to back down. Instead I decide to wing it. "Uzumaki brat-" _no, he's not a kid. I should respect that with what I'm asking. Unless maybe…_ "U-uzumaki, will you help me… forget?" I whisper cowardly. _I want to let slip the responsibilities of being a mother of Konoha and wife to Kizashi._ Am I truly a monster?

He brings up my chin with his finger. "I'll do my best." It's these little gestures I'm beginning to like about him.

He takes me in a kiss making me weak at the knees. I can feel my older self slipping away as I randomly think: _He does enjoy kissing me_. Pulling apart his smile is more than enough to persuade me in knowing I chose the right person.

 _Yelp!_

I suddenly find myself off my feet held in bridal style by him as we head towards what I can only assume is his room or somewhere nice for us to lie. A part of me wanted to know where he was taking me, but my eyes stayed glued on him. Briefly seeing us pass the bathroom I tap his chest lightly to let him know I want to be put down. Touching my feet on the floor I let him continue on as I enter his bathroom. I flick the switch only to be reminded of his forgetfulness and instead make work with the moonlight as I fix my hair prettier for him. Finished I follow his trail into the bedroom and stop at the door's frame upon seeing him lying on the bed naked and reclining with his elbows. Just this sight alone I smile seductively and tread into his room making sure in emphasizing the sway in my hips. Just a few feet shy from his bed I reach behind to undo my bra letting it slip off my arms. Following up with my pants and underwear I find myself embarrassed under his exploring gaze and shamefully cover my breast and lower region.

Uzumaki sits up on his bed and reaches for me with his hand removing the arm that is covering my girls. I've finally revealed my breast to another man that is not my husband. I'm blushing madly feeling my heart rate increase to his eyes switching back and forth between me and my breast. He tugs at my arm letting me settle on the bed to straddle his lap. Brushing his fingers lightly and slowly around my areola I bite down on my lip. With feather-like strokes he begins to explore my entire breast area… from the top where they begin to the underside, around the outer and inner sides and back up over the areola. For once I'm amazed such a man can adore my body.

Holding me by the waist he begins kissing my breast and increases his intensity to licking and flicking his tongue over my nipples. He's loving every inch of my motherly body I had to grab his head for some control. My hips on their own begin to grind on his lap.

Though disoriented by pleasure my eyes widen in surprise to the presence of his member between my legs. I remain quiet about it and chose to focus my moans as he works on my breast. I can feel him growing beneath me enough to touch my entrance. I release a light moan feeling my body responding lovingly to his advances.

"Uzumaki brat, I-" my short breath defeats me.

His taunting laugh echoes in the room. Hugging my waist he lifts us up and I hold him between my legs but he turns us around lying my back down on the bed. Standing just at the edge of the bed, nestled between my legs, he lays his cock on my pussy. Brushing himself with my pubes he looks at me with playful mischievous. "Stop calling me brat."

My eyes take in his luxurious form, from the shoulders down his arms my eyes land to the little space that's separating us apart. I gulp at his length. _All of that is going in me?_ I spread my legs further apart unsure if he can fit in our position. Uzumaki drags his foreskin covered tip up and down my clit with a look of zealousy.

 _This brat… he expects me to beg for it._

With intensity of the malachite hue behind my eyes I catch the outline of his azure in abstract darkness. "Dammit brat, just put it in me!"

He gave no warning as he says, "don't call me brat," before thrusting inside me. I'm overcome with regret of ever taunting him. _He's not a brat, but I love getting under his skin._

He leans down across my naked body taking my nipple between his teeth.

My body is in great discomfort of his size, but I know with time I'll adjust. "You may have an impressive size, but you're still a-!" He breaks me away from finishing the sentence with another aching thrust. The fresh lesion of my insides still hurting.

Pulling himself out he exposes his spongy tip to rub at my clit. My moaning becomes unbearable knowing what happens next. "Fuck you, Uzumaki. Just fuck me already. Put it in me."

He chuckles at my amusing torture. "I'll accept that."

His hands pull behind my knees scooting me closer to the edge of the bed while resting my legs on his arms. He's pulling back more on his foreskin exposing the entire size of it's head till the skin sits neatly behind it. Placing just his tip inside me he remembers to look at me for approval. I take my breath and nod for him to go all in.

He readjusts his hold on my legs and grunts in frustration. "When did you get so tight?"

I blush unable to say anything while I hold my breath through the duration of his entering. _I've never had anything this big inside of me. He's stretching my hole._ I cover my mouth blocking any screams of him forcing his way inside. My eyes alert me of his limit… _does he…_ I look to see him ready to begin. I lick my lips and nod again once more.

He starts slow letting my insides adjust to the size of him. It wasn't long before the sound of our bodies clashing filled the room. Skin rubbing against skin, lewd noise followed shortly. I rest my body down letting him take me away. By the time I open my eyes again the room was hotter and stuffy from the heat our action. Even with my body in this hot spell I'm in immense pleasure. It is new. It is fresh and I want more of it.

I could feel my insides getting soaking wet. It is adding a noise of its own fitting of this environment. I'm sure by now I am making a soaking mess. _I may have to come back to clean this later._

I don't know what brought it. Maybe it is because we want to shift positions, but Uzumaki begins to crawl onto the bed. I wrap my legs around his waist with my arms around his shoulders bracing tightly as I let him continue to fuck me. He is making noise of his own and they are easy to read. His defeat is near and the following of his pacing breath on my neck makes it clear. I let out lovingly cries into his ear letting him know I was too.

"Mebuki, I'm-"

"-not inside me!" I hurriedly reach down to grab his member out of me. The mix of juices on it, my juices, make it easy for me to gently stroke him upwards and away from my area. He moves out between my legs and straddles one instead. In absence of his member a hand finds its way into my womanhood with his thumb pressing down on the bed. My breath hitches at his discovery of my G-spot as he begins to rub it out. I pause my stroking unable to continue only under his control. I'm choking unable to keep my breathing up with my body as he continues. I can feel my G-spot beginning to puff and continuing to harden. His attack continues with no relent as I show signs of no control over my legs. The pleasure becomes unbearable and my legs coil with no release in sight. In an amusing twist I'm overcome with the sensation to urinate. Clearly not in his bed my body shakes fervently and I try my hardest to voice my concern, but he's having none of it and flat out ignoring me. Instead he presses down.

"Uzu-maki… I mean it! I have pee!" I'm almost crying to my pleas going unheard.

"Go ahead."

Is not what I wanted to hear, but I am comforted in knowing it is okay to release. One hand on his sweaty chest and the other clutching the sheets I hold on for dear life. "F-faster!" I shout to let him know my body can't keep up and I'm afraid to see what happens next, but I yearn for release and he's holding that key. In one sudden break, like a click in space, my chest heaves inches in the air. I faintly spot a burst of juices shooting at his hand before I'm taken by shocking pleasure disfiguring and writhing my torso.

He climbs onto me boxing my body beneath his as he kisses my chest while I rest there looking intently at the ceiling. I had no idea I could do that. My body succumbs to pleasure while I try to wrap my head around it. Whatever just happened is one of the greatest experiences of my life.

Catching my breath I regain enough conscious to feel his member rubbing against the hairs of my vagina. I realize he didn't get his release yet, but the thought of another man's sperm inside of me sends shivers all over my body.

Making his trail of kisses to my cheek I see the shadow of his arm reaching for a blanket to cover us with, but I stop him. Rolling us over I straddle him between my legs. Towering over his body I place my palms on his tone stomach admiring the outlines of his abs. _Who am I? Am I a mother or wife? Can either admire a body like this?_

"Don't tell me Konoha's Hero is burned out already?" _Is this all he has?_ I chuckle lightly at my taunts as they appear to be getting to him. _He is inexperienced with woman after all. But after that show I'm unsure. I know he traveled with Jiraiya, but I trust he didn't know that by trying it on other woman._

His glare tells me he has something in store for me. With novice I reach for his member and lift myself while blindly trying to drive his cock inside me. Embarrassing it came out to be though since I couldn't get him inside. Blushing hard I pout and look away. _It's been awhile._ His hand grabs mine and guides it inside finding that little spot from earlier and beating it with his tip.

 _Not again._ I can feel my conscious swaying. "Please… I'm still sensitive…"

I'm caught again by surprise at how quickly this one came. Joyful over still having motor control of my body, but awed by the stream of juice splashing on his stomach.

"I'm sorry, I've never done that before. I'm making a mess." I'm not joking I. I made a huge mess on him. _I'm so embarrassed!_

I get off allowing him the chance to clean himself with a shirt he found lying on the ground. Even when I masturbate I never really secrete such explosive reactions.

"Lie down."

I pause to look at him finish with drying himself. What is he getting at? Not choosing to argue I do what he says and lie myself back down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. I feel his hands on my thighs their fingers wrap around my legs before pulling me closer to the edge. He places my legs on his shoulders soon after a shiver makes it way through my legs when I feel the sensation of his tongue brush against my womanhood.

 _What the hell-_ "Ah~" My body involuntarily flinched at his touch.

"Kid, what are you- Ooh~" I lie back down riding the pleasure I'm receiving. Like before he chooses to not listen to me. I want to crawl into a ball, but he won't let go of me. I feel familiarly close like before. I want to beg him to stop, but I know by now he won't instead I grab a handful of his hair digging his nose in there as I ejaculate again.

'''

I don't remember blacking out or for how long, but judging the fact that he is now standing up covered from nose to chin in juices it wasn't long.

"You have to stop calling me a kid. Uzumaki is fine or Naruto is better." He suggests.

I sit up on the bed touching the ground with my toes. I wipe the sweat of my forehead with my chest heaving and lungs in recovery. _I won't call him Naruto, we aren't lovers. And Uzumaki… I can't help but think of Kushina._ I look up at him fully rested and determination in my eyes. The kid places a hand on my head I want to look up but he forces my view down at his cock.

"Keep calling me brat and I'll have you sucking my cock with that foul mouth of yours." I'm a little shocked by his behavior, but I'm soon discovering this night is full of surprises. I click my tongue in annoyance at him, but he forces his cock to my mouth. I close my eyes, heaving in anger as I accept his cock and begin to suck him off. Feeling his hand lift off my head I pull him out to voice my disdain.

"Fucking brat." I hiss. My eyes lock with his before I take it back in.

The brat looks at me intently as we battle eye control before breaking into a lighthearted atmosphere. I grin with what I can with cock in my mouth. I suppose if this our agreement I'll be fine getting a few playful words in before blowing him off. I pull him out maintaining a mischievous smile. In admiration and hunger I stare back and forth between his member and him.

"You have such an impressive size for a brat. No wonder you like to run your mouth off." At the end of my jeering sentence he grabs a handful of my hair into a makeshift ponytail and shoves as much of his cock down my throat. I'm choking lightly and finding difficulty to breath through my nose. I place both hands on his thighs bracing myself for the duration of his hold as tears begin to form on the edges of my eyes. Getting a breathing pattern down to support me I give him two middle fingers. The kid smiles as I can only bob my head in stride to his length.

I give him my deadliest glares. _Fucking brat thinks he can play me._ I close my eyes and focus on my task. I can feeling his member almost down my throat. I rub the tip along the roof of my mouth while massaging the underside with my tongue. I begin to hear his familiar grunting and pull him out. Strands of thick bubbly saliva tethers and foams at my mouth. I tuck a loose hair behind my ear before taking it back in. I look back up at him close to witnessing this boy cum in my mouth. _I wonder what he taste like?_

I pull him out knowing I have him where I want him. "What's the matter, brat?" I kiss the side of his head. "Can't back up that loud mouth of yours?" I said before feeling his hand pressing on the back of my head. This time I know he's in my throat and my breathing technique from earlier is lost. I ball up my fist but only manage to hit him weakly on the legs. The sounds of distress nothing but moans. Uzumaki presses down on my face, my nose brushing against his pubes as he ejaculates straight down my throat. My eyes widen at the thick substance washing down my throat harder than any sake ever. It strikes me to now pull away but his hand is still in place. I'm forced to swallow down the rest before getting the chance to spit it out on my hand and on the bed. I force a cough to clear my throat. _Damn that's harsh_.

I wash over my tongue with saliva swallowing whatever I pool up. I finally look back up at the brat, he may have bested me but I still have some payback left in me. For the moment I swallow my pride. "For a kid you come a lot. Better than Kizashi." I look up at him swallowing my pride once more at the mention of my husband. "But I want more."

I bite my lip seductively and pat the seat next to me for him to take. Standing up for only a moment I sit on the floor between his legs getting myself comfortable. Gently grabbing his limp cock I stroke him softly to see to my pleasure the brat flinching under my touch. I mockingly say, "I suppose every time I belittle you I'll service you." I softly rub circles on his urethra.

"Kid, I can't have enough of your cock." I hear his tongue click in annoyance at what should follow next, but he's too weak to press on. I pull back on his skin exposing his feverishly pink glan. "I know." I continue to mock his rule set upon between us. I stare at his cock and kiss the exposed head. "Kid, I can last longer than you." I rest my head against my palm imitating a very bored look. "I'll show you."

I sit up on my knees with my back straight and continue his slow torture.

 _Brat._

I kiss his along his shaft while gently stroking him.

 _Brat._

Bringing his cock closer I breathe it in capturing his scent in my nose and mind. _I can call him that forever._

He flinches under my breath. I make his pre-erection stand tall maintaining its balance with just one finger. "A brat your age should watch his mouth." I manage to get in one last insult knowing he's just about ready. I pull back on his skin his tip glistening with pre-cum. _He got big so fast._

I begin to stroke his erection except this time I focus my mouth on his testes. I continue my verbal assaults in mouthfuls. Staring at his tip I watch intently ready for a anti-climatic ejaculation but am met with a healthy shot of cum on my face. I watch in awe with it pulsing in my hands and overflowing with semen. I begin to clean him off now familiar with his taste.

At around a minute the kid gets up taking me along with him to a wardrobe adjacent to the wall with a window only a few feet away. He boxes me against the wardrobe and it is only when I look forward do I see our reflection on the wardrobe's mirror. He presses his body against mine letting me know with his generous size he's ready again. I stare at my reflection observing the color in my eyes. I remember the similar position last night and recall the differences from then to now. _To think I spoke earlier with my daughter today. If she'd see me now I'd be beyond humiliated._

He brings his mouth to the back of my ear. "I'll lecture you for every brat insult coming out of your mouth till you learn to stop." I get chills down my spine just hearing those words come out of him. Hand on my stomach he enters inside me. "I won't quit till you call me sensei." He jokes. At least I hope he is.

Pulling me back by the neck we pose straight with his chest against my back, My eye's fall on our reflection and I can't help but notice the distortion around my belly. "In the meantime your body will be mine till you pay for every insult out of your mouth. Every inch under my touch." He grabs a handful of my boob rubbing my nipple between his thumb and index finger while pulling on it.

His hands overlap mine and our fingers lock as he places them on the wardrobe. Smelling the back of my hair he whispers, "until you finish your punishment you'll be mine."

"You fucking brat." I hiss between my teeth.

He chuckles playfully. "Tomorrow I want you here. We can start then."

Looking over my shoulder I instead face his reflection. "Then what about now, brat?" I admit there is anger in my voice, but I know what I'm getting myself into. At least I think I do.

"This is a demonstration." The sound of the room goes out. He begins thrusting inside, fucking my womb's entrance. His hands grip tighter and the intensity in his push makes me loose footing. I grit my teeth at his strength beating at my cervix. Uzumaki grabs my shoulder with one hand and squeezes my breast with the other never losing his vigor.

My breathing is getting cut by my moans but I continue with lust. "Fuck me harder, brat."

Grabbing a fistful of my hair he thrusts with such fury making me stand on my toes. I let out a ghostly moan barely paying attention to our reflection. My eyes fall prey to the sight of me getting fucked with a cum covered face. He's forcing me closer to the mirror that I bring up my palms against the cold glass.

"Fuck me harder, brat!" He continues to listen and obey. I can feel my womb growing excited with my insides wrapping his entire length in lock. My breathing begins to fog my part of the mirror up. I barely manage to maintain a glance over my shoulder. "Fuck me faster, kid! Fill me up with your brat seed!"

I catch my face upon saying that and question my objective. I don't know what got in me to admit that, but a part of me wants it to happen. I catch the reflection of Uzumaki on the mirror while feeling his breathing on my ear. "Stop calling me that."

Looking into the reflection of his eyes I smile confidently. "Fuck off."

The kid pulls our bodies back this time bending me over the wardrobe with my head resting in my arms. I watch Uzumaki reposition himself, but not before slapping my ass. I look at him while feeling the repercussion of his hand imprinting on my ass. I receive another slap this one a handful more than the other. I wiggle my ass in amusement.

"Think you can fuck my brains out." I received another slap rather enjoying them now. I wasn't asking to lose my conscious like earlier, more like testing him. Last time he used his hands. I want to know what he can do without them.

Grabbing my wrist the kid pulls me back getting my upper body to arch for him. My eyes widen but I hide the fact that his tip is now bracing against my G-spot. Slowing getting started I feel my confidence wavering. Taking me by the elbows his thrust are shorter but harder. My reflection on the mirror is one of submission. My mind is wavering between sanity and lust. "Fuck me harder! Fuck me harder! Fuck me harder!"

I see in the reflection a woman about to lose. I let out a deathly scream feeling his cock beat my G-spot. Letting go of me I collapse on the wardrobe using only my elbows to hold myself up. I can see the squirt show splatting over our legs and pooling on the floor.

"You're going to clean this all up tomorrow."

I look back at the mirror barely holding onto myself mentally. Even physically I can tell the mess I am right now.

"Fuck you, brat. I'm not your maid."

Just as hard we begin again giving me no room to rest. He's far from gentle with his hands grabbing the extra skin at my hips. I can hardly take it now. My tongue hangs out thirsty for water. My eyes rolling to the back of my skull with the immediate orgasm following the last one. Through hazy whiteness I call to him.

"Don't cum inside me!"

I catch his smirk on the reflection and freeze in horror. Gripping my hips tighter he pulls back away from my G-spot to hit my womb at the cervix. Bracing a sweaty hand on the mirror my mouth hangs open to the sensation of having him fill up my womb. Every ounce of his semen now sloshing inside of me. He gives me a few more thrust making sure I'm taking all of it even if I have no more room to spare. The exiting of his cock could be noticed as following his pulling out copious amounts begin to spill trickling down my legs and on the floor.

The most scariest moment of tonight is not that I was subjected to submission by him, that I sat on my knees taking his cock in my mouth, that I let another man besides my husband impregnate me or that I asked for his seed to fill me. No, those moments don't come close to the reflection of my unkempt hair, the moisture visible on my skin but the smile of content on my face.

 _I can't wait for tomorrow._

* * *

 **Sup'**

 **Man o' man am I excited to be back. I want to apologize first to my readers and followers of this story. The reason for my hiatus was I forgot to mention I was getting ready for a trip and had to be away from my laptop. In preparation for this trip I got mixed up in it all; work, school, and exercise. But seeing as I just successfully (somewhat) posted this chapter it's safe to assume I'm back from my vacation.**

 **In several moments throughout the story I've hinted what's going to happen next chapter. Honestly, being new to Mebuki's character is giving me freedom to take the story where kind of want it to go. I'm sure Naruto and her seem OOC in this story and I won't lie about it, I see it. But for the sake of story progression I'm going to keep them the way they are. Hopefully you guys enjoy it.**

 **Also writing in this POV is hard. Especially for Mebuki seeing as how I'm A GUY! But I wanted to try my skills in writing lemon POV of a female character. I haven't seen any posted here but I'd like to know how you guys think I'm doing. Some of you may have noticed I switch from present to past tense. It's not on purpose, trust me, it's just my habit hindering me in writing.**

 **p.s. how are those little line breaks coming along? These guys- (''') Are they too small for the big screen? Any mobile readers having their screen torn apart and ruining your reading? I'd like to know cause it's the little things that set the story right for you guys.**

 **p.s.s the reason Naruto's electricity went out is because the bro is saving up money!**

 **p.s.s.s case some of you haven't caught on the story is narrated by her, but words** ** _italicized_** **are her own thoughts. So pay close attention to them they are very important!**


	5. Chapter 5

母の罪 - パート5

 **Sins of a Mother - Part** **5**

Disclaimer:

Original creator of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto. Plot inspired by DragonPony22

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

Finished over looking the final forms I drop my pencil watching it roll away from me. I stretch in my seat releasing a much needed yawn into the room. From the corner of my sight I catch Baa-chan stealing a glance my way.

"Someone didn't get enough sleep last night." She comments jokingly while never taking her hazel eyes off the packet in her hands.

I settle my eyes on her. Whether it is because of her captivating beauty or I'm just too tired to not bother I wait silently for her to notice me. She breaks into an energetic smile catching my eyes with hers. _Such beauty hiding an elder woman and inside the body of a thirty-year old._ I finally turn my gaze away sensing my cheeks warming up to the impression of her.

"Tsunade-san hasn't been a bad influence on you, has she?" The other woman in the room speaks up. I look across to spot Shizune-chan smiling at me with her suggestive humor. As much as I'm enjoying my coworker's upbeat energy right now I'm still feeling drained with another yawn escaping me.

 _A bad influence..._ I rest my chin on hand to ponder. _Ever since Baa-chan's been inviting me to the bar my life has opened up in ways most men of Konoha would envy. Even legends. Every night I spent with her was a new experience._ I leer over at Baa-chan, who is wearing her red-frame reading glasses yet still squinting to read the form in her hands. I don't know if it was woman instinct, like Ero-sannin put it, but she catches me guilty of staring and rewards me with a warm smile no man would receive alive.

"Not really. I was up late last night working at home." I snicker to my own humor. _It's not entirely true._ Just two days ago my night was busy with something besides work. _Mebuki Haruno._ After that night I've been working extra hard to get the time to see her again. We consented to continue the next day, but had to cancel thanks to work. In the end she told me she'd drop by when she had the chance.

I focus back on our light conversation catching the attention of the occupants who suddenly went still. Both women frozen in their seats, shock evident in their faces, with their eyebrows raise in disbelief and the other skeptical. "Jeez, have some faith in me guys."

""Working?!"" They say in unison it's kind of cute.

Both ladies share a look of mutual concern for me. My eyes shift back and forth between them anticipating a reaction.

"What? If I'm going to be Hokage I need to make time for work." Their silence was unsettling me I chose to speak first in my defense.

"Wow. I'm actually impressed." I look over to Shizune-chan who has a face of child-like wonder. I smile and nod in agreement.

"I don't believe it."

I nearly fall off my seat. She said it so calmly and right after fooling me in believing her.

"Hey!" I'm a little hurt she thinks that way about me, but her refreshing giggling has me feeling better about it. She rarely laughs in front of anyone so I know not to take her comment to heart.

"Just kidding! You'll make a great Hokage." She gives me a wink and thumbs up.

I shake my head disapprovingly. She should really work on the order she chooses to cheer someone on. Should have gone with just the encouraging words.

"Anyways, can I get the rest of the day off?" I ask, looking over at the woman in charge of my schedule.

"I see why not?" Baa-chan approves. I'm happy to see my hard work pay off for something. "Shizune-chan, you and I are going drinking tonight! Naruto, you're more than welcome to join us." She says so enthusiastically. _I can already see this going downhill._ Baa-chan stares at me expecting my answer to her offer. I just laugh nervously thinking about today's plans.

"Sigh, Tsunade-san..." The voice of reason.

I get up my seat deciding to choose this moment to escape knowing they'll be bickering back and forth. Baa-chan would suggest something fun and Shizune-chan would explain to her why they couldn't do that. It's more of a one-sided argument though, with Shizune-chan chasing after her from bar to casino to another bar again. _I'll never under estimate the party inside Baa-chan ever again._

I'm glad I managed to get off work earlier, now I can get some shopping done before the stores begin their final sales. Walking into the streets I'm overcome with nostalgia feeling the light of the sun on my skin. Lately all I've been doing is being stuck in that room with only the night time to do what I want. _I haven't even got a chance to enjoy some of Ichiraku's ramen!_ I would physically cry if it weren't for spotting some vendors along the streets closing shop. _Right! I'll get this shopping done then I'll treat myself to Ichiraku's._ I walk deeper into the market district searching for a goods store.

Interestingly enough I find my surroundings unfamiliar. It's a little funny that, though I grew up in Konoha, I've never passed through here. Just goes to show that as the leaves change colors, so does Konoha. I pick up my pace getting a little worried I might get there late. Spotting the distinct building through the crowds I know I've found my mark: a local Konoha vendor selling home goods, all hand crafted. I remember hearing Hinata mentioning this place, something about where she purchased the craft and resource to knit someone a scarf. She went off on me, surprising even Sakura with how lively she spoke about the place. I pull out my little frog wallet to check if I have enough notes for my purchase, but more importantly enough for food later.

I walk through their open doors surprised at the amount of storage this place has.

"Eh, the Hero of Konoha shopping in my store? I'm honored." Beside me, sitting behind her cluttered counter is an old grandma, old enough to even be Baa-chan's... Baa-san? Her greeting actually spooked me and her tiny presence a little unsettling. A bow in respect, "thank you for having me." _I have Baa-chan and Shizune-chan to thank for beating these manners into me._

She acknowledges my gratitude returning a courtesy bow. "Can I offer my help in finding anything?" She asks, extending her generosity.

I mull it over thinking carefully how to word this question. _Uh... I should've had Hinata with me for this. She's more familiar with the place than I am._ "I'm looking for household items. A gift for my friend." I quickly add at the end.

She repeats my question in mumble form. "Household items... gift for a friend..." my suspicion of her only increases. I'm beginning to believe she can tell fortunes. "Who's the lucky lady?" I almost break my own legs with a fall.

"What? It's nothing like that." I wave my arms around deflecting the idea, but my nervous laughter gave me away. Her laugh is quiet, but warm to the heart. "That's awfully nice of you, a household gift is better cherished. You'll find what you're looking for at the end of the corner. Call me if you need any assistance."

I nod my head heeding her words and losing myself about halfway. I'll have to pretend to act like I understood everything she said and live the rest of my life never knowing the half of that sentence.

I tread down the aisle eyeing everything from the shelves to floor. Carpets, rugs, mats, chairs, furniture, wardrobes, everything you need to fill a home could be found here. Kitchen supplies started coming into view and I knew I was in the right area. I search for one thing in mind. _Aprons._ I come across a colorful display of aprons showcasing the entire spectrum of colors with different designs and patterns. Each one different then the other. My choices so far were going with the rose red and apple green adorn with various knitting, above knee length, and a delicate bow tying it all together.

 _The soft green one is the color of her eyes._ I've made up my mind which one I'm going to gift to her and decide to purchase both. Product in hand I make my way back to the front of the store happy with my decision yet anxious to gift to her. I place both on the counter and pull out my wallet.

"Couldn't make up your mind I see." Baa-san says so sweetly.

"Well, one is for my friend. The other is for me." I admit truthfully. Would be awkward in letting her know what I plan to do with it so I kept my mouth shut.

"Would you like a personal etching? I can even attach these little ornaments, they're all the craze right now. Free of charge for a cutie like you." She really knows how to throw a bargain! I smile genuinely and give her my thumb up. "Dattebayo!"

'''

I walk out the store breathing in fresh air after who knows how long. I didn't think expect her to take too long, but when I saw the sun fading and the shadows increasing I was beginning to worry. Worry that I wouldn't make it in time for Ichiraku's sale. But I am content with my purchases especially the little stitching of a frog she added, my favorite, at last minute. I'm positive both girls are going to love them.

I'm catching the sniff of ramen aroma in the street and I'm watery from the mouth just thinking about it. Even my stomach growls in agreement. _I know buddy, we're almost there._ I rub my stomach to soothe the aches of hunger. Spotting the old familiar banners I make my entrance engulfed by the sweet sense of ramen and the warmth of a stove boiling noodles.

""Naruto!"" Naturally, I'm greeted by my second family, the Old Man and his daughter.

"It's been awhile since we've seen you! The Godaime really has you working. That's good to know, Ayame has been missing you." The old man greets me with warmth, Ayame on the other hand is embarrassed by his behavior. "Dad!" She smacks him upside the head with the ladle stirring the soup. _Just like old times._

"Naruto?" I'm a little surprise to hear that voice. I catch Sakura seated two stools away from me. _Weird that I didn't notice her presence._ I smile in return both happy to see her here and loving her new hairstyle.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" I had to ask. If it were her way she wouldn't be eating this unhealthy.

"I came here knowing you'll turn up soon." She says so with a matter of fact it's almost off putting to see her so positive in my arrival. "Tsunade-san told me she gave you the day off for working hard. I didn't believe it at first, but it's good to see you trying. So I thought I'll treat you to some of your favorite ramen." _I can get behind that._ "Also-" it's my turn to get smacked upside the head. "It's rude to keep a lady waiting."

I rub my aching head soothingly. _Ow!_ I can almost cry, but I fight back the stinging tears. _Her hits are getting stronger! And what does she mean keep a lady waiting? She's not my lady, probably never. Wouldn't that make her Sasuke's lady now? So why am I getting the beating?! She's already moved in with him, shouldn't she worry about him keeping her waiting?_ I recover from her hit fighting the headache. _Besides I think I've moved on to someone else. I don't know what to call it, be it mutual or platonic, sadly I can't tell the difference. I do enjoy her presence and it's the little new things I discover with her I cherish most._ I look at Sakura a little guilty in that she'll probably never know I've met her mother and done more than just talk. _Way more._

"Sakura, don't be so hard on Naruto." The defense on my behalf from Ayame behind the grill is like music to my ears followed by the old man commenting, "it's a lover's quarrel."

I know I can't hide my cheeks from blushing, but somehow catching Sakura's more evident reaction against her pale skin I'm a little relieved I'm not the only one. She tucks a strand of loose bangs behind her ear reminding me of the beauty I once chased after and looks away. Interestingly, the color of her cheeks reminds me why I made two purchases of aprons in the first place. "Well since you're treating me to ramen, now's a good time to give you your gift."

"Gift?" I catch her attention and with it the embarrassing humor vanishes.

I pull the neatly plastic wrapped rose red apron out of the bag folded by courtesy of Baa-san. "I wasn't sure if you have an apron or not, but I doubt Sasuke does." _Bwah! Why did I have to picture him in a apron?_ "Here, for your new home." I bring up the neatly folded package handing it to her. She's hesitant to take it, but as I expected the color red draws her in. Opening it carefully she pulls it out and her eyes come to admire it with love.

"It's beautiful." Her eyes fall on the shoulder straps which have her name characters spelled out in white stitching. To my surprise she properly embraces me in a hug. "Thank you, Naruto." I dig my nose into her hair smelling her lovely fragrance but hiding the sheepish and stupid grin on my face. In such an intimate position I sense when her hug becomes a hold. "Who is the second one for?"

I freeze up a little before pushing her away and hiding it behind my back. "What are you talking about?"

Her curious face turns smug in an instant. "Who's the lucky lady, huh?" She drives a couple elbows into my ribs.

"Sakura stop!" _Really, I can't have her know the relationship she thinks I'm in is with none other than her mother._ _The woman she looked up to as a girl. I can't do that to her._

To my sweet relief she retreats those razor sharp elbows of hers. "You're going to tell me later or I'll get it out of you." She promises me an interrogation. I'm sure she would if she wanted to, I can't withstand much of her torture. I fein a laugh pretending to ignore such a scenario in which she get's it out of me. _Seriously Sakura, you do not want to know the answer to that question. Somethings are best kept secret._ And its in the realization that leaves me heartsick.

"We got other customers you know. So what will you be having?" Ayame divides our conversation ready to take our order and a little jealous I've spent my first minutes here catching up with Sakura.

We take our seat beside each other. I look to my side wondering what she'll be having, but I didn't expect to see the image of Mebuki behind her eyes. Behind the eyes of her only daughter whom I've had a major crush on since childhood. _In fact I probably still do and I know there's no helping it. I enjoy what we now have and I think it's best we keep it that way._ Just picturing seeing her mother again get's me excited and starting up my super hunger. _I need to be pumped and ready for this!_ I look back at Ayame with a pen and pad in her hand. "Give me ten miso ramen!" I enthusiastically order the usual right before receiving a smack from the woman next to me.

 **Mebuki's POV - Earlier that Day**

For the first time since these past twenty years I awoke feeling rejuvenated and happier than ever. I get up to stretch the energy pumping through my bones achieving a good flow of blood throughout my body. With my husband gone as usual I'm actually extremely hopeful of today. I massage my inner thighs, aware now that the feeling of being sore down there has completely faded. _That kid is an honest workout._ _I've never been through such a beating with Kizashi._

Oddly, the start of my routine changes when I'm suddenly in the mood for meditation and breathing techniques. I break into a couple sophisticated poses while maintaining them still for a certain amount of time. In building my energy for the day while working a sweat I'm preparing my body for today. Taking my last relaxing breath I resume my usual routine with brushing my teeth. Starting the shower ahead of time to prepare the water I begin to undress in a manner most graceful while humming a calming tune. Spitting out the cleaning paste I rinse my mouth and reach in the bath to check the temperature of the water before getting in. Closing my eyes I stand under the shower head letting the jet blast of cool water hit me like a waterfall. Preparing my scrub with body soap I begin to clean myself thoroughly with bubbles covering the surface of my skin increasing the shine and health. Rubbing the scrub down my legs I'm beginning to realize the state of health of my body. _I used to be a bit ashamed of it at times, scared of the little weight I would gain in places. Funny enough I was once scared of my husband's touch, fearing that my body isn't like it was when we were young. That's one of the reasons why we only had one kid. It's a toll on your body and your self image suffer's a little bit. But then I think about that night two days ago. The way he caressed my body, his hands holding onto that extra weight, his fingers in places I never knew could make me do such shameless things._ I rub at my hips, _in the grip of another man's hands._ I settle my hand on my belly, _full of another man's semen._

Finishing up lathering my body I turn off the shower to dry myself with a towel. Securing it around my chest I dig fingers into the back of my wet hair fanning it out and letting it rest just above my shoulders to air dry a little. Stepping into the room I walk across my vertical mirror, but not before stopping to catch my reflection. I remove the towel to stare at my clean and mature nude body in the reflection. I play around with the angles, changing sides to get different perspectives. Even one looking over my shoulder. _How can my husband not want this? It's actually easier for me to picture Uzumaki wanting me. In fact I have something even better, memory of him fucking me in front of his mirror._ I cup my breast, nipples between my fingers, I lift and play with them gently in his memory. My eyes fall on the space between my thighs, just above the little gap between my legs, and I know when I'm being stimulated. _I have an idea. A little treat for him._ I head back into the bathroom looking for my razor.

'''

It's been forty-eight hours since I've had any sexual interaction with Uzumaki Naruto. And for those resting hours, recovering my body from that night, I thought a lot about him. _What we have... isn't love, right? Right, it's not love... if anything a forbidden relationship that will be forgotten and thrown away._ It's a little sad realizing this is our outcome, but it's been fun. _It's what we've been having, just fun._

Walking out the bathroom with my new look I run my hands over it disliking the rough bumpy feel it left behind. I reach for my lotion applying a small amount to ease the irritating sensation. Ready to dress I pull out a matching set of white lingerie with my favorite qipao dress. Laying it on the bed I stare at it in confusion knowing something is wrong with this picture, but not sure what... I snap my fingers in success remembering what he told me that night two days ago.

'''

 _I was sitting on the floor by the foot of his bed on my knees enjoying slurping his cock. Even after impregnating me past an hour ago we continued unfazed with the amount of his semen in my womb, most of it leaking by now. That's actually for the best. Even for someone my age I'm unsure if I can actually get pregnant and lucky for me it was a safe day._

 _Focusing my skills on blowing him with the best head he's ever received a flash of black lingerie in his grasp catches my attention. Looking up at him I was right, in his hands he held my panties bundled up. I was too busy staying in motion and bobbing my head to think why he's holding my panties hostage. I recall him mentioning my punishment, but I just vacantly listened to him focused instead of what I was doing with my tongue. His taste. His smell that followed after it. Even now I'm distracted by it._

 _All I managed to hear clearly were his words "not to wear any panties when we meet for my punishment." I remember feeling shivers all throughout my neck and back due to his foreboding of my torment before receiving a surprise cumshot of hot semen down my throat._

'''

My mind races with everything that happened that night. We were more than just playing around, we were careless and intimate. _Call him sensei?_ I scoff, _as if! I don't even call Kizashi daddy!_

I only equip the bra adjusting it to fit best for comfort as I use the mirror for assistance with the backside. Turning around I'm happy with my choice of gift for him. _It's also nice to see it works great with my new 'punishing' look. I can't wait to see his stupid reaction. I'll show him I'm not afraid of any of his threats._

Dressed in the usual qipao day dress with pink leggings reaching halfway down to my calves, all except for panties, I walk out the door and into the streets ready to get my shopping done for week. _I little punishment like this isn't going to strain me._

'''

Holding an accomplished smile I pat the bag of groceries filled with enough fresh produce to feed Kizashi and me for a week.

Walking across a stall I catch the whiff of strong spicy soup base scent only ten feet away from me. Stopping in my tracks I check out the vendor noticing he specializes in fresh hot udon. _Uzumaki has a strange love for noodles._ _Scattered across his living room I recall seeing a couple of empty instant noodles._ I stop my fantasy before it even begins. My cheeks burning after entertaining the idea of preparing one of his favorite meals. _What am I, his mother?_ I continue back on my path. Even though today is busy and the streets are bustling with people I manage to signal all of them out to reminisce about that night.

Contrary to what I said, his apartment did feel hauntingly familiar. That eerily cold feeling of a lonely and quiet house. Even today I can cite his words clearly yet I never had the courage to tell him I know that feeling all too well. I stop in my track before I walk any closer home. Even if I'm hindering any people I prepare a step back already with an answer in my head. _I've made up my mind. When I see him I'll tell him first chance I get._ Strangely enough, as I walk towards the east district, a weird thought creeps into my head planting its seed. _Even with all that mess in his apartment being with him made it feel... homey._ I pull myself from such thoughts halting them from advancing any further where I hypothetically take it too far. I fear I'll create an illusion of comfort with him.

I subtly change my route using alleys I've never taken wisely to avoid being seen by anyone familiar. Anything to get out of Konoha's giant market district. _Yes, I'm walking to that messy idiot's apartment. To the clutter in his room, not helped by the addition of mess we added ourselves. I remember fondly where he had me bent over before him fucking me straight past two orgasms of my own before cumming himself._ My cheeks become increasingly hot. _I did say I would help clean it up. Me and my big mouth._

I pick up my pace hiding the illusion of someone in a hurry. Even more dangerous now that I'm backtracking. To my fear I can hear a faint voice in the crowd calling my name.

"Haruno-san! Haruno-san!"

I stop cold in my tracks failing to keep my cool and trying my best to not look guilty. But somehow I sense I'm looking like an idiot right now. I look towards the voice to see the familiar vendor I've grown to be casual with waving over at me. A small sigh escapes my lips and I'm forced to send my leaping heart crashing down. I make sure to keep a friendly distance.

"You certainly seem happier!"

I almost choke on my own spit. "What!?"

He laughs out loud enough to be heard over the background noise or more certainly laughing at me. _Seriously, am I that obvious?_

"I've known you for twenty years, it's been awhile since I've seen you smile like that."

I hide the stupid blush on my face with my hand.

"Gonna buy some cucumbers?" He cuts straight into his usual barter talk and I'm grateful for it. I fake a convincing smile and laugh, "no thanks. I've got my produce for the week." I pat the bag of produce in my hands and begin to walk away. I cast my face down feeling my cheeks getting hotter and knees weaker. Focusing on my feet I turn the corner finally getting away from the markets and raise my face to take the paths of alleys that would lead me to the east side of Konoha.

In the quietness and cool breezes that follow alleys I catch my breath. _I can feel myself wet down there. How did I get away with all this shopping and no panties? I'm happy no one noticed, and I'm a little skeptical of his punishments. It certainly doesn't feel like one._

Straying away from perverted thoughts I collect myself mentally to focus on how I'm going to arrive to his apartment. Several minutes go by and the noise from markets is far behind me. Reaching the end of the alley I spot the familiar worn down complex. I look both ways for other people before crossing into the street. Entering past the complex's gates I opt for the inner staircases making sure to keep my face down and hidden as I ascend to the designated floor. Noise of other tenants fills my ear, but luckily none close by. The sound of pots boiling in the kitchen, children playing outside, and even the argument between a couple all fade as I get closer to his side of the complex.

Eventually I stop in front of his door feeling an anxious hidden swelling in my chest. _He'll be on the other side just as he promised. And as did I. I'm here once again on my own free will to clean the mess I did. No one is holding me against it, and I'm sure not even him._ A stagnant pause before I knock on his door. Somehow I felt uneasy seeing him again under the circumstances of cleaning after my mess. _Is it my word that I'm keeping or do I really want to see him?_ Just picturing his fit naked form does more than enough to convince me to knock. _Fit and well endowed. Without a doubt he'll be on me... or inside me._ I hold my breath and knock on his door.

His time in answering the door only tortures me while I can just picture his smile. I'm blushing with excitement to see him now. I shake off girly thoughts and instead replace them with concern that he's making me feel like this and above all else making me wear no panties like some kind of pathetic voyeur. Unlike anyone before him I notice that I'm actually mad at him for nothing. I swallow what ever is eating at my throat and knock on his door again.

 **Naruto's POV - Minutes before Mebuki's Arrival**

For the first time since I've lived here I look at my apartment with disgust after coming back from work and shopping. _Did two days really go by before I realized the state it's in?_ I blame work and my decision to bring it home. Nothing has changed since I had Mebuki over. Walking into my room I almost hurl over the stench coming from it. _That smells really bad!_ I get another whiff to be sure before I quickly make my way to the toilet hurling all of my contents from Ichiraku's ramen into the water. _Just great, there goes my meal._

I rinse my mouth in the sink. _Who knew such things could smell like that? Have I gone nose blind or something? How did Ero-sannin ever keep it from stinking up the place? I bet he used one of his sage jutsu's of some kind._ I look out to the hall getting deathly vibes from my room. _Oh wait, that's right!_ I smack my fist into my palm for success. _I'm having Mebuki over today._ Speaking of the demon I hear a set of odd knocks on my door. I wash my face over cold water before I go to greet my guest.

Opening the door I'm left sort of motionless. Who knew the form of grace could be standing before me holding all her groceries with a... disturbed look?

"You actually came!?"

Just a few feet shy from her I can hear the clicking of her tongue at me in annoyance. "You told me to come here, brat!" _She's so lively today._

I let a small sigh escape me hoping for it to be heard by her. _There she goes, "brat" again. It seems she's really against the idea of calling me by my name._ We stay quiet for a little too long before I start to get the same deathly vibes except only from her this time and not my room. _She's feisty today, but I don't think that will hold for long._

The crumpling of paper bag creeps it's way over our awkward greeting. _Yup, she looks mad. Hm hm, that's right! I took her panties hostage then told her the next time we meet to not wear any!_ I look at her again somewhat understanding of her rage. _I'm just glad she came._

"Are you going to let me in?" She asks sarcastically.

"Huh, oh yeah."

I move myself out of her stomping path allowing her entrance. Mebuki takes off her shoes before stepping on the wooden floors. I watch her back intently to gauge her reaction. "This apartment is a mess," she mutters to herself I think. _You should see my room._ I wanted to tell her that but thought against it. Instead she let's out a quiet sigh while walking over to the kitchen where I'm assuming she's going to place her bags.

"I did agree to help clean your house two days ago!" She yells from the kitchen. Though I'm not present in the kitchen I can sense her mood stop upon seeing my gift for her neatly wrapped on the kitchen counter. Closing the door I walk over to see for myself her reaction. "Agree? Mebuki you'll be coming here for all those times you called me brat." I pout upon seeing her not paying any attention towards me.

She walks up to the counter where I left her gift. Picking it up she inspects it before turning to look at me, by now I stealthy made my way behind her though that didn't surprise her when she turned to look at me. I take my newfound advantage and give her a quick peck on the cheek. I whisper into her ear to remind her, "you still need to be punished."

"Still?"

She stares at me, hope leaving her eyes before staring back at the gift. She pulls it out of the plastic wrapping holding it up to the light. It's the perfect size and color for her. She finally catches the stitching of her name's characters over the head of a small smiling orange frog. "I bought this for you. I thought you would look cute in it." Getting a hold of her motherly hips I lay a soft kiss behind her ear. "Try it on." I catch a whiff of her herbal fragrance.

Mebuki gives me the cutest look upon realizing this apron doesn't cover below her knees. Putting it around her neck I stop her before she manages to tie the bow on the back. Her fingers are surprisingly soft under my touch I'm almost distracted by them till I remember to breath and whisper, "no, I still haven't given you your punishment. You'll only be wearing that."

I could see the little hairs on her neck stand up, I couldn't help but chuckle at her cute response. She looks over her shoulder wielding the deadliest glare I've seen from her, but the illusion of my death was quickly defeated by the blush of cute pink on her white cheeks. "You fucking brat." She curses at me.

I push my entire self onto her craving to feel her against me. She let's out a cute moan, _I can tell she's just sensitive as me down there._ I stealthy slide a hand down the gash of her dress and around her waist. My fingers quickly find their way inside her pants and just like I commanded before, she's not wearing any panties. To my surprise she's also completely smooth down there! I give her another feel over it loving the sensation on my fingertips. I know I've overstayed my welcome when I hear her fighting back a moan but I want to make sure of something else. Lowering my hand further I come across her viscous filled entrance, even without looking I can tell she's puffy and pink, her insides sensitive to my touch and her mucus thick and sticky. "You didn't wear panties, good girl."

I pat her head mockingly of the age difference between us not before retreating my hand before she breaks it. With it I cup her breast through the fabric of the apron and her dress giving her a few soft squeezes. I can actually feel her trembling under my touch. My little guy hardens just knowing she's accepting of my behavior.

Pushing the boundaries of my pants my penis makes it excitement known even more so when I surprise her by grinding it against her ass. _I hope this reminds her of what's to come._ Using my middle finger I slip it inside her vagina letting it stimulate her by rubbing her inner walls. Using that same finger I rub her clit slowly before getting into a vigorous circular motion making her faintly pant.

I reach for the button on her pants followed by the zipper and let gravity do the rest with a little help from my hand. Together I also hear her unzipping her dress from the front and to my pleasure it falls off her almost elegantly. She's almost completely nude now, standing in nothing but the apron I bought and her bra.

"I thought this was my punishment? Tsh, perverted kid."

I slap her bare ass extending it into a full grope knowing full well this'll be at the end of my dick taking it to the brim. _She looks so delicious. When did her skin become so creamy? Even now I can tell how soft she is compared to before._ I slide my fingers up the crevasse on her back and unhook her bra.

"That too?" She whines a little at the end there.

I didn't give her a verbal response instead let the sound of her bra hitting the floor be my answer. I reach around her back for her bare breast giving it a soft squeeze and pinching the nipple between my fingers with my other hand trailing back down between her legs loving the new soft area.

I study her wavering faces loving the effect my fingers have on her. I continue with my assault on her lower region and upon seeing her face weaken I attack her mouth with mine letting her moans escape into it. _I may be a little unfair. In the position she's in she has no way to push me back. I'm sorry, Mebuki._ I retreat my tongue form her mouth only to find myself this time under her attack as she invades my mouth with her tongue. She brings over her hand pushing on the back of my head while her other hand joins my fingers inside her. I'm practically sucking for the taste that is her with my tongue, consequently or rewardingly, with some intake of her saliva.

To let things move forward I manage to pull away from her. Reaching for the string ends I finish the last touch to the apron with a bow not too tight for her skin, but just enough to hug her curves. I step back admiring her new look and her perky little ass.

In comparison to her lovely skin and aroma I give my armpits a quick sniff. "I'll be back. I'm going to shower." _I have plenty of time before I get to do anything to her._

Letting her do her own thing I walk towards the bathroom to undress and shower. Setting up the tub and starting the water I let it run to collect for a bath while I undress. Fully naked, but waiting for the water I begin to search through my mirror cabinet. _Where is it? I know I never used it!_ I find the object I'm looking for and pull it out to examine closer. An old electrical razor I purchased way back when I believed I'd grow an awesome beard. I grew hair in other places, but not my face so I never had a reason to use it till now. I grab the comb next to it and close the cabinet. Staring at my bare fuzzy pubes I involuntarily flinch just thinking how I'm going to shave without hurting myself down there. _Now ho does this work?_ I flip the electrical switch letting the buzzing go on as I go to work.

 **Mebuki's POV**

I haven't moved from my position since Uzumaki left. My hands are gripping nothing but empty fist after his little teasing. _Making me wear nothing but this apron while I clean his apartment!? I feel so embarrassed._ I give myself a look over and twirl in place letting the apron dance around the air I create. I fold my arms feeling satisfied with my new apron. _It's not that bad. It hugs my curves. I actually like the color. And I needed a new apron, but I'm not giving him the satisfaction in knowing that though. It's all because he took-no, stole my panties. That perverted son of a bi-_ I cover my mouth on instinct yet it works to push my thoughts away. _Sorry, Kushina, but your kid grew up to be a handful._ I blush knowing not even a minute has passed since we frisked with each other.

 _He had his hand down there, did he like it that I shaved for him?_

I turn towards my groceries almost forgetting about them. _I should store these before I get to work._ I open his fridge to find it almost empty with nothing. _Well that's not good. How did someone his age grow so strong? Forget I thought that, he's grown enough already._ I place my groceries inside with enough room to spare another trip to the market. _If I have the time I'll buy him groceries. Maybe even drop by to prepare him a meal._ No matter how embarrassing I felt right now I couldn't break the smile on my face knowing I'll be needed by him.

Finished with setting my groceries I close the door behind me and look for the sink assuming the products I'll need are in the bottom cabinets. Opening both cabinets I'm glad to see a good amount of common products. _At least he has proper cleaning products._ Finding a convenient bucket with scrubs behind the stash I concoct my own formula of cleaning solution with hot water and carry it to his room. Walking down the hall I come across the bathroom where I can currently hear the water running. _He probably already started his bath. Naked. I wonder, should I surprise him? Maybe join him and assist in scrubbing all of his body down to the toes._ I shake my head, _no, I have a duty to clean my mess._ I turn towards the first door on the left in the hall now entering his room.

 _Eh?_ It's a huge mess with sheets and pieces of clothing scattered everywhere. _It's like he left this untouched on purpose. The again he has been busy working._ Even from the hall I can see the explosion of our combined secretion erratic in size, like a battle took place here. I realize now just how passionate we went at it. _Like animals._ Within taking my first step inside I immediately cover my nose. _Kami, that smells bad! It's a pigsty in here._

Clenching my nose I make my way further inside to open the windows and give way for the stench to escape. _That should work... a little._ Picking up my cleaning formula I walk over to the wardrobe planning to start there. Looking across the room my eyes fall back on the wrinkled sheets. _I remember him not being done with me after cumming inside for the first time. We continued going at it on the bed till I was practically bursting of discharge. Never have I felt so... full._ It's the closest thing I can describe it with. Balling up the sheets as best I could I throw them in his dirty laundry basket to be washed later. Following with the floors I also pick up his dirty clothes to keep the floor clear of any trash or objects in the way. Catching my reflection on the wardrobes mirror I smirk in accomplishment, _this is really cute._ I give my hips a little dance watching my reflection self move flawlessly. Dry white stains on the mirror bother me enough to catch my attention. _I know what it is, but I wonder how it got there? Ah, I remember now. After when he came on my face he had it smashing against the mirror._ I look back at the door and out the hall wondering if we'll be doing anything like that again.

Getting down on my knees I finally begin to work on that nasty stain of our blended bodily fluids before it permanently stains. _I feared this wouldn't be easy to scrub off, thankfully the hot water makes it effortless._

Deep in my scrubbing trance I hear the door to the bathroom open with his footsteps indicating he's making his way here and to no surprise I spot his feet just in my peripherals. Looking up from where I sit I come to face Uzumaki a mere foot away from me in nothing but a criminally small towel secured weakly around his waist. _That's not fair._ His wet chiseled body looks seductive with prodigious muscle tone storing droplets of water. The only reason I could get my eyes off him was because they naturally fell prey to his abs mapping his pelvic outline and directing my sight on the towel. I feel a bit conned, like I was set to fail. I blush madly but don't let it hinder my concern towards him. "G-go put some underpants on, this isn't a hot spring!" _What is he thinking wearing only that around me?_

I can hear his laughter over me. I dare not look back and give him the pleasure of seeing me like this so I stay focused with my scrubbing.

"I have another gift for you."

I fail to hold my promise and look back at him with interest peaked. Uzumaki grabs the fragile towel by its knot and loosens it letting it fall to the floor. My only reaction was to freeze upon seeing his dangling manhood inches from my face dried and well endowed, but my surprise goes to his shaven private area. A homage from my earlier gift. I blink a couple of times before looking back at him to catch his smile. Even a foot away I can catch a whiff of his musky man scent letting it play with my brain. He steps closer and I lean myself a little towards him letting his foreskin covered head tickle my lips. I nudge its weight around with my lips waiting for him to get erect so I can properly take it in my mouth. I reach a hand but he slaps it away.

"Don't use your hands."

I look up at him realizing the mistake in my action. I've been touching detergent and powerful acids. I rest my hands behind my back and away from the apron. I lean back toward him a little too thrilled now that I can take his cock in my mouth. I play around with him first doing back and forth pendulous movements with just my nose. Exercising my tongue I manage to get his head inside and with it I begin to push his tip against my cheek stretching it before letting him fall out with a popping sound. My breathing is getting heavier just by getting excited and we haven't even started.

Uzumaki grabs my hair using it to crane my face forcing me to look up at him. My view is suddenly engulfed in shadow as he sits his entire length of dick on my face. I'm forced to breath more of his musky scent in that I can't stop myself from licking his balls merrily. He grabs himself by the base angling it for me to kiss the tip and to my delight pulls on his foreskin exposing an incredibly hot pink gland of libido. I place my lips at its end sucking any precum out till he eventually pulls away with strings of mucus tethered to my lips.

"You're distracting me." I lie under my breath. _I'm actually all for this, but I want all chores done before we begin any fun._ I give his dick a final kiss goodbye, "put some clothes on, brat." His grip on my hair toughens and with a swing of his hips he slaps me across the face with his mid erection before leaving. I leer at him, but reveal my smirk when he turns around in grunting frustration.

'''

I finish with cleaning the floors and continue my maid work by taking his dirty basket of laundry to the washing room he has at the end of the hall. _The more I'm here in his apartment the more I come to find I like the place. For being small he has a surprising amount of storage._ Upon entering the washing room I spot Uzumaki wearing a simple black t-shirt with blue cotton boxers. He's keeping himself busy by pulling clothing out of the dryer and folding it for neat placement into his basket. _So he's not entirely useless. But he's got it all wrong._

"Your clothes are going to fade and shrink if you keep throwing them in the dryer. You have to let them air dry."

"Air dry?" He gives me a charming look of confusion.

 _I can give him the whole explanation, but I think an example would work better for him._ "It's letting the air dry your clothes, that's why people hang their wet laundry outside."

"That's what it's for? I always thought it was free clothing people were giving away." I can visually see the definition of his world changing in his eyes.

I let out a hearty laugh and continue with my duty. Opening the washer I begin to prepare it for the set of sheets first making sure any and all stains are gone after this wash with a powerful dose of bleach and hot water. All the while, in peace, we continue quietly enjoying the routine of folding and washing. The washer finishes filling up with hot water giving me the cue to close the lid letting it properly propel the sheets back and forth.

I look to my right to check up on him, but he's no longer standing there anymore. Swiftly I feel his hands on my hips picking me up and landing me on my ass against the surprisingly cold washer. I let out a squeamish yelp upon the cold metal hitting the underside of my thighs. The vibration from the washer begins sending jitters through my legs. I look up at Uzumaki unable to hide my flushed face for being picked up like that. _It always astonishes me how easy it is for him to do that._ Before I can voice any anger at his actions though, Uzumaki comes between my legs with both his hands at my side caging me in place. I grab his forearms in an attempt to protest, but the look in his eyes drives me to stop as I found myself fleeting in his irises.

"U-uzumaki..."

He grabs both my knees sliding his fingertips with light strokes. His blue orbs fall on my legs witnessing the chills he's giving them and begins to descend his lips on my thighs and towards my womanhood. His lips are light and tender I almost can't feel him working his way closer.

"I love the new look."

 _He must be talking about the nonexistent pubic hair._

I allow him to spread my legs giving no resistance as I lean myself back into it using my arms for support on the washer. I can feel his wet tongue flicking at my clit, his eyes full of determination before looking up at me. I can't voice anything to stop him or rather I don't want to and let him continue to stimulate my clit. With my free hand I form a fist to bite on.

"H-how are you so good at this?" I moan weakly placing the hand on his head. He doesn't answer but instead continues his attack on my sensitive clit. Even my insides are writhing in pleasure before him. Uzumaki stands up planting a dirty kiss on my lips. Tasting myself with a mix of his scent I make sure to bite his bottom lip playfully. Parting for breath he finally gets the chance to speak.

"The apron really suits you." He comments on my look before kissing my cheek. "I think you look cute."

 _Cute? You don't call a grown woman cute, but here we are like idiots with me flustered by it._ _I can't help but blush at his charming remarks._ "You don't address a grown woman as cute." _She'd rather like it if she were sexy or kinky in the manner._

As if reading my thoughts he responds with, "I think you look sexy wearing it." Followed by his irritating adorable laugh.

We stare at each other with longing eyes and draw in close to continue caressing with our lips. His hands find their way to my lower back end pulling me closer to the edge.

"Mebuki... I can't hold it any longer." I'm a bit astounded of his vulnerable words and come to see his boxers pitching an erect tent for me. _I'm beyond flattered, Uzumaki._ I reach with my hand sliding my fingers under the waistband to grip his heated manhood. He let's out pleasant grunts and moans to the rhythm of my pathetic strokes. It suddenly twitches to my surprise jerking itself away from my hand. "It's excited to see you."

I blush unable to stomach a look at him.

"You got it like that." He grunts some more, his breathing becoming a bit erratic. "How are you going to ease it?"

The words came out of me swiftly and perfect, "I want it all inside me."

He chuckles softly, "did you forget, Mebuki? Beg me for it."

I'm a bit astonished and annoyed of his will to continue my torture. More alarming are my insides urging me to go over the edge. "I want your cock inside me." _I'm getting the begging down, at least this time I didn't insult him in any way._

"Yours?"

My eyes twitch in vexation to his needless taunting. "Just fuck me already, brat." _Damn, that brat slipped out at the end. I'm already at your mercy in this position. Just stick it in._ Uzumaki only chuckles and inserts two fingers inside my womanhood. I let out an unwilling moan and reach for his wrist to detain any more strain on my sensitive vagina. "Take your fingers out of me and use your cock, Uzumaki." My mouth hangs agape with my eyes halfway to the back of my head. "Fill my insides up with your cock. Please!" I'm almost close to crying with my senseless begging. His fingers are now at my G-spot banging it sweetly like a drum.

Even without my eyes on him I can hear the smile in his voice. "I like that better. How about 'Sensei' instead?" He casually mentions.

"In your dreams ah~!" Another moan escapes me and my insides are practically frothing wet.

"'Daddy' then?" _Oh for Kami's sake, I'm done with his jokes._

My knees quake under the power of his fingers inside me. _I can't stomach this any longer._ I say without a second thought, "I need your big fat cock inside me, daddy!" Uzumaki retreats his hand and looms over my vulnerable form with an intimidating stance. With his hands on each knee he spreads my legs casually and draws me in close. "Promise me this: Every sexual desire of your body is mine." I stare at him shock and astonished thinking he can have anything he wants from me.

Uzumaki steps away from me giving himself enough clearing to slip out of his boxers comfortably. I watch his movements intently as his penis flings out pointing directly up at me. In its full new look it actually looks more larger and terrifying. He resumes his spot between my legs, holding onto his shaft with just one hand he guides his tip to my entrance. Just with a mere inch inside his hands assume position under the bend of my knees. Working in tandem he pushes himself into me while pulling me closer sheathing his entire length deep inside me. We keep our grunts and moans quiet and discreet till his tip hits the entrance of my womb. I flinch a bit in pain forgetting what that feels like. Just knowing my womb is thirsty for him I'm both scared and excited, but I look at him with nothing but pure love as I spread my legs allowing Uzumaki to begin thrusting.

The only sounds to be heard across his apartment are the distinct mechanical sounds of a washer and disguised by it our incredibly lewd noises of us fucking. The washer makes its beginning of the new cycle heard with a buzzer indicating the spin cycle. Uzumaki let's go of his hold on my legs only holding onto the washer as he looms his figure over me. Waiting a few seconds he begins to time his thrust to the rhythm of the washer's cycle.

I grit my teeth upon feeling my body tackled beyond its threshold for pleasure. The vibrations from the washer running through my body were especially unbearable with him nestled deep inside me. Feeling the underside of his cock rub against my G-spot while driving its head into my cervix transforms my moans of discomfort to pleasure. Doubled by the vibrations it wasn't long for my legs to fall under trance as I lock them around his hips helping him push deeper inside me. Following his rhythm we became in sync with one another. Being an older woman I expected more control and endurance from me, but I'm losing myself and my wails are only getting louder. Hearing him grunt harder and press against my sensitive spot I let him continue at his own pace feeling myself waver closer to climax. Feeling my arms weaken I lose my grip falling on my back, but Uzumaki continues regardless.

"Aah~!" My body floods with pleasure sending it into convulsion. With my legs muscles twitching I hold still feeling only the juices trickling down his shaft. Knowing that my insides are hugging his member tightly it's only natural for him to follow up. But my entire body weakens, the energy drained by pleasure with my grip on him failing miserably. _I barely have any strength_ , "please... don't finish inside me!" I plead to him but his face remains ever unchanging.

"Like I said: this pussy is mine!" Uzumaki ceases moving and to my disdain picks me up from the washer leaning my entire body on him, I have no choice but to hold onto him. Wrapping an arm around his neck and knees around his hips I hold on for dear life letting him lift and drop me on his cock like his personal play thing.

 _I can't... this kid is going to kill me,_ "please, let me... down..." I barely manage to whisper through the heavy breathing and movement he has me going through.

"Not until I mark your pussy mine."

I knew I wasn't thinking clearly when I heard him say that because somehow I got it in my head that if I let him finish inside it will all be over. I look at him lustfully, my eyes pleading him to keep going, I kiss him weakly while barely hold on to consciousness. He slams me against the wall, my feet dangling weakly at his sides at this point the only strength I have I use to support my back against the wall. His hands move under my thighs supporting my entire weight as he hammers me onto the wall. _Is this how I lose myself, in a laundry room? The kid is working fervently to make me cum again and it's almost like I'm letting him. Embracing him with my arms, trapping him with my legs, it's almost too intimate for someone I only just met not long ago. I've made my stand perfectly clear, I can never go back to being the same._

For a moment the sound of tired voices is all that fills the room. The kid is glistening with sweat but maintains his pace showing no signs of tiredness or stopping. He leans his damp forehead onto mine and for a moment we stay like that unchanged. We could hear it in our voices, we're both at our limits of release. If possible his hold on me tightens before the kid and I climax together in the ultimate form of pleasure. He pushes his torso all the way rubbing our pasty skin together and gushing my juices down my thighs. I feel my womb increasing in size to the pouring of his cum, swallowing every shot as if it were thirsty for it. He pushes himself further inside, kissing my womb with the tip of his penis. A second small wave of pleasure hits me upon feeling his member pulsing inside me. _Oh, that feels so good!_ The kid maintains a fixed glare on me giving me a clear message this pussy is his. I'm confident in thinking not only did he take this pussy from Kizashi he also took it from me. I feel a little unnerved by his gaze followed by waves of shock throughout my body mostly unbearable in my groin and legs which are left twitching in the aftermath. To my surprise I let slip out, "this pussy is all yours."

Uzumaki carries me back to the washer laying me softly down as he pulls out from me to recover his breath. He looks for a small towel to clean himself of all the juices on his cock while I watch him silently polishing his shaft. Finished he puts his boxers back on before handing me the towel. "You can use the other side." He casually mentions.

I begin to rub myself down there feeling the cloth absorbing everything through my fingertips. _What the hell happened back there?_ I said things maybe I shouldn't have and now I'm left with a sick feeling coming down on my stomach combined with a full womb of semen.

Upon finishing I look up to catch his stare on me. Oddly enough I'm left breathless realizing he watched me clean myself before him. I'm not sure what to say in this situation. _Should I charm him?_ _After what we just finished doing and the things I said I'm not sure how to act before him._ "I... I'll make us something to eat." I offer quietly and nervous in a manner unlike me.

Hearing his laugh somehow alleviates the feeling in my stomach. "That actually sounds good right about now." He says patting his stomach. "I can help with prepping." He adds and offers his hand to help me down. His smile reawakens that sick feeling in my stomach, but I chose to ignore it and take his hand gently to hop down making sure to carefully use my finger to hold off a guzzling waterfall of semen in place.

"I'll head to the restroom to clean up." I immediately say upon changing my path of direction opposite to the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen." He says behind me before smacking my rear and walking away.

Using my free hand to support myself against the wall I tread carefully towards the bathroom to successfully relieve myself of any spillage. Closing and locking the door behind me I take my seat on the toilet while holding the cloth in place. Pushing the apron aside and removing my hand I watch the release of glazing thick white cum leaking down into the water of the toilet. I'm ridiculous in thinking of having it stay inside me for the remainder of my visit, _but this isn't right_. _It's stupid enough that I have to remind myself what we have is in vain._

Stepping out of the bathroom refreshed I walk down the hall and straighten my apron to soften any wrinkles. Coming into the kitchen I spot Uzumaki searching through his fridge. Leaning myself against the entrance's frame I wait patiently and quietly to catch his attention. I soft smile creeps onto my face just watching his clueless actions before I manage to shake it off. _This is not a thing to be smiling about!_

The kid looks at me with a thousand questions in mind, _then again that curiosity looks cute on him._

"Are those your groceries?" He points at the bags in his fridge.

"Yes. I came over to your apartment right when I finished buying my groceries for the week." I say with a matter of face, but get confused myself upon seeing his blushing face. "Thank you for letting me use your fridge." I bow curtsy.

"Oh."

I walk up next to him giving his firm butt a few pats. "I suppose I can fix us something using these ingredients, you don't really have fresh produce." I say looking directly at his expired carton of milk wondering how in the hell someone his age lived this long and on top of that a fit body. "You should really eat healthier." _I'm only looking out for your well being._

Reaching in for my groceries I receive a smack on my rear. His hands smoothing over the irritated skin with his fingers rubbing the bottom of my labia.

"Actually I think I'll eat something else instead."

I stand back up straight shooing his hand away. "You need something with actual nutrition." I say using the side of my hips to bump into his pushing him away from the closing door. I place the bags on the kitchen counter and begin planning our meal. Searching through the upper cabinets for pots and pans a sudden smack on my ass has me dreading knowing what he's getting at. _This kid could work me all night if I let him._

I ignore him and his presence behind me as I continue to search, but a moan escapes me when he begins using his meat rod to grind against my ass which is very distracting on its own. His hands grab my rear giving it a good squeeze before sliding under the apron to massage my breast. I look over my shoulder at him with a mischievous gleam and grin, he continues with kissing my exposed shoulders. I effectively rid his hands off my body by twirling in place only to meet him face to face. "Let me make you something to eat, huh?"

"Screw the wait I want to eat you right now." I blush unable to say anything, but he finds my answer for me by drawing close to crash his lips against mine. My hands begin to roam over his chest, unable to feel his skin I remove his shirt only to throw it aside somewhere else. Letting my hands press on his body till my fingers sink in his skin I continue to counter with my tongue getting his taste before pulling away to suck on his neck. His hands slither back to my ass, each cheek in his hands, and gives me a good squeeze and stretch. "I have something for you." He whispers in my ear. I roll my eyes. _I can already guess what it is._

His breath tickles me getting a few soft laughs out of me but ruining the mood, "then let me finish preparing your meal." I say seductively and finish our conversation by giving my back to him. Focused on cooking I make the decision myself based on his behavior he won't be helping me in prepping the food.

Halfway through chopping vegetables I freeze with knife in hand to sensation of his hands spreading my thighs. "U-uzumaki!? What are you doing?" His tongue begins to attack my tantalized womanhood before answering me.

"I'm preparing mine."

A shiver works its way up my spine feeling his fingers and tongue work in tandem together. _He's really digging in there. Good thing I cleaned myself._

As distracting as it is to have his tongue eating me out I try my very best to ignore him. I figured the faster I get done the quicker we'll arrive to having sex again. Choosing to get my pussy eaten and finger banged while I cook his meal I manage to scrape by through enough time to finish a vegetable based soup. And none to sooner either, with his meal cooked I jolt up straight knowing that all too familiar pleasure.

"Go take your seat, this is almost done, honey." I sing out.

His hands and tongue retreat and I don't dare mess with myself down there knowing how close I am to the edge of cumming. Serving us in a tray with two bowls of hot veggie-soup and side dishes of white rice with chilled and spice vegetables I walk over to the table with utensils and everything.

Plating his soup and dishes he stops me before I plate myself across from him. I look at him with query when he scoots his chair back revealing his limp cock poking out of the opening in his boxers. My cheery mood vanishes and I give him a glare full of venom when all he has to show is a cheeky smile. "I have something else for you to cook with your mouth." _Yup, totally draining out the cheers._

I crawl under the table choosing not to argue over it knowing I'm still in punishment. Situating myself on my knees he scoots back in letting me rest both arms on his lap, adjusting anything that felt uncomfortable till I actually wasn't. I pinch his waistband with both hands deciding to reveal his entire meaty cock even in its limp state. I can hear the clinking of utensils scratching the table surface, and I take hold of his shaft curving downwards in my grip. Pulling the foreskin back actually put a grin on my face to see him glisten with precum.

Whether it was planned or pure coincidence we both announce together, ""Itidakimasu~""

I take his entire half of dick in my mouth, slobber guzzling as I suck him like if he was the last food source on earth. More amount of precum releases when I pull on his skin increasing the scent of his musk tenfold. With eyes of hunger I nuzzle him deeper in my mouth before he gets fully erect. _I never believed I could make such lewd noises with my mouth. I'm almost choking on dick for offending his ego._ Breathing is almost too difficult before I pull him out. Even in its limp state it looks intimidating. _I'm beginning to think there's more of my saliva than his precum._

"Fucking brat." I mutter discreetly, my breath hitting his saliva drenched tip. I smile knowing he didn't hear it and kiss his shaft tenderly before taking him back in letting his spongy tip rub against the roof of my mouth. Feeling his girth thicker than just a few seconds ago I switch to gentle stroking with my fingers barely able to touch themselves around his thickness. He begins oozing thin cum but strong in elasticity when I discover I can't wipe it off my hand. I can hear him squirming outside barely able to hold still. Feeling the familiar pulsing as before I swallow his head back in as he begins to squirm in my mouth's hold unable to contain his below waist movements. I hold my grace even resisting the urge to regurgitate when his head begins to hit the end of my throat. Feeling the familiar blasts of hot cum down my throat I hold him down allowing me to swallow every ounce not wanting any of it to stain my new apron.

Feeling his last pulsing die down I pull him out. There before me, inches from my face, his cock completely slobbered and defeated. I lick my lips cutting off any strands of cum to swallow whatever I missed. Just with sight alone my insides writhe viewing his member like that. I give myself a quick rub just to make sure and to my alert my insides were hungry for him, even mistaking my fingers for the thing before me. "Uzumaki, I want you inside me." I mutter drunk with cum and a sex crazed mind.

The kid slides his chair back looking down at me a bit puzzled. He offers me his hand helping me crawl out under the table. I pat any dirt off my legs while he readjusts his boxers. Taking a small breath of courage I place a palm on his chest and begin to step forward pushing him back till we hit the kitchen counter. "I want everything you have to give," _your smile, your laugh, your word,_ "... and in return... I'll give you everything. My service, my mouth for you to play with, my pussy for you to fuck. I want your cum inside me everyday... Uzumaki." I swallow down my breath keeping my eyes honest and strong. I'm listening to what my body wants and I know now he's the only one that can give it to me. _I knew earlier today there's no turning back._

Uzumaki looks at me keeping his features like stone edges. I can't help but blush under his gaze seeing no reaction, but I keep my eyes strong. Finally his face softens around the eyes first, "my room. Let's meet there in one hour. You can go home if you like, but you come back to me."

I smile in return and give him a passionate kiss. I walk out the kitchen and back to the bathroom to clean myself up. Undoing my apron I stare at my reflection giving myself a well deserved pat on the ass. _I've still got it._ Putting on my clothes from earlier I decide to head back home to search for an old gift I've never had the reason to use until now. Walking back out the hall and to the entrance I hang my apron on the coat rack along with his mufflers for winter. Looking back at the kitchen I catch Uzumaki watching me leave. I give him a look telling him I'm not done with him for the night. I chose to leave my groceries behind for him to keep and step into my shoes one foot at a time. I open the door with feline movement so as to avoid attention from any of the other neighbors. Closing the door behind me till I hear the click I begin my walk back home hoping I'll have enough time to find it and prepare myself in one hour from now.

 **Naruto's POV**

Watching her off she catches me guilty of staring but gives me a flirtatious look before walking out. I can tell I'm grinning stupidly in anticipation of her return. I slap my face using pain to escape this love struck phase I'm in to get to work. I gave her an hour to do whatever it is she needs done, but more importantly I need to get myself ready for tonight. I made a promise to Mebuki, and I'm not planning to let her down.

Picking up my shirt from the ground I give it a few good flaps in the air before wearing it again. Knowing that I didn't give her the chance to eat her portion I eat it for her, slurping the soup and chowing down her side dishes. _No point in throwing away delicious food._ Rolling up the sleeves of my shirt past the shoulders I make quick work of the dishes, washing and wiping them dry before putting them back on the shelves. Finished with cleaning the kitchen I walk over to my room loving the aroma of cleaning fluids upon entering. _Everything about it just reminds me of her, but I need to set the mood right for her._

 _Right, and the quickest way to do two things at once is,_ "Kage-Bunshin Jutsu!" In a second the space next to me becomes occupied with a clone of me. I give him the look, "you know what to do."

"Yosh!"

Watching him run out the hall like a lunatic I wonder if that's how people see me as... _weirdo_. Nodding it off I take a seat on the wood floors bringing in my legs and closing my eyes. I steady my breathing feeling my senses begin to draw in the energy around me and by extension Konoha. Perceiving the world around me like an underground cobweb I can read the people's energies even my clone who's now on his way outside the apartment. Not letting it bother my concentration I enter into a deeper trance while my clone barges his way inside to set the candles I ordered him to acquire around the room. Creating an appealing aroma and environment makes it easier for me to keep concentration and pool the energy at the center of my stomach.

Not realizing an hour has almost passed I barely catch Mebuki's energy approaching the apartment. Awakening my sage eyes I stare at my clone boring holes into his.

"Don't make her regret it." He warns me.

Withdrawing my natural energy I jump up to land on my feet to give my clone a high-five before disappearing. Hearing my door open and close I give my room a quick look taking in my plan at work. The mood is set and now all that's missing is her. Hearing her footsteps at my room door I turn around to face her.

There before me stood a woman I've never seen before take my breath away. Wearing an oversized white coat covering more than half her body and black stockings is about all I can tell she's wearing. Mebuki gives me a confident devilish look, the black eye liner under her eyes brings out the green in them. She looks gorgeous with her hair done to the side held together by two small green hair clips. She gives me an innocent look wanting to hear my approval when all I can think about is why I've never seen her look this beautiful. She's mostly into dresses with traditional Chinese influence, but right now she looks stunning with what she's wearing. "How come I've never seen you wear that?" I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. _More like how come you don't dress like that? You look stunning._

"It was a little chilly outside considering what I'm wearing." She says while in the process of opening her coat to reveal a pink see through night gown with a black brazier and matching garter belt. She completely relieves herself of her white coat letting it slip off her shoulders to land by her feet. She stands before me in her sexy and revealing lingerie. "Some of this I've never worn. I never had the chance to." She admits while fixing her gown nervously. _Somehow her boobs look bigger._ She gives me a twirl letting the light gown dance in the air around her hips. _Even her ass looks perfectly shape like a heart._ I fight the urge to just rip off her clothes and swallow my breath to continue with the restraint of a thousand men. _This isn't good, I didn't count on me behaving like this._

 **Mebuki's POV**

I stop my dance of display catching him eating me with his eyes. _Not even Kizashi would look at me like that._ Here I am dressed to the nines for sex and he's eating it up like dagashi. We meet each other halfway between our distance closing the open space but increasing the intimacy. Even without his shoes I still have to look up to him. "Too bad you won't get the chance to wear them for long." He says with his hand on the small of my back.

"I don't plan too." _Really, the only reason I did was because I've never worn anything this sexy and it was gathering dust in my dresser. Kizashi, you have no idea what you missed out on._

I wrap an arm around his neck bringing him down for a kiss hoping he loves the scent of my jasmine perfume. Our lips dance, back and forth, we pull away only to get pulled back in. His hands find their way on my hips, his thumbs tracing circles over my smooth belly before sliding down to my butt. _What a naughty boy. Give me the chance to at least remove them._ One of his hands splits, its fingers digging into my hair to deepen our kiss while the other squeezes my rear.

Pulling away I lick my lips. "You want it bad," I tease. _He can't keep his hands off me._ Even now I'm burning for more of his touch.

"You have no idea." He admits lovingly. What caught my attention though was that he never acknowledged my see through night gown instead he directed those words to me. _It's these little things that make it easy for me..._

"I can help with that." I say reaching for the straps on my garter belt before his hand stops me.

"No, let's keep that on for now." His hand moves under my night gown to unclip my bra letting it fall to the ground. _Oh well, I'll just wear that for another time._ I look up to stare at his surprised look. A smug smile draws on my face knowing this night gown is working like it's supposed to.

"You look-"

"-sexy?" I steal the words out of his mouth. It's easy to know what's in his mind when he can't keep his eyes off my breast.

"And even more." He finishes breathlessly.

That's right, my little surprise for him is an old garter belt with matching stockings and lingerie though it now fits me a little more on the tight side. _Getting the clothes to match this was hard, but thanks to my forgetful daughter she left behind a pink see through night gown I've never seen her wear before. A little small, thanks to my bust size, and though the garter belt was purchase more than twelve years ago I managed to make it work._

"May I?" He asks me for permission for once.

"Do you need to ask?" I poke at his chest. _He's really easy to tease when he's distracted._

His hands cup my motherly breast squeezing them hard enough I thought I would release milk.

"Ow."

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay. You can continue."

My hard nipples are easily visible in this gown protruding through the material. He walks around me while I stand nervously in place. His hands snakes under my arms to cup my breast and massage my mounds more gently while torturing my nipples. Stubborn to give him victory over me I begin to grind my rear on his crotch doubling the pleasure for both of us. I can tell just how hungry he is for me down there. "Mm~ you were a little unfair today, don't you think?" I ask failing to look over my shoulder. Funny that those words took a lot of my concentration to form. _I think he's not the only one distracted._

"What, making you wear the apron? You didn't like it?" He sounds disappointed thinking I didn't like his gift. _Really, I do._

"I love it. But I'm talking about how you had most of the fun today." Speaking about fun, his _fun_ is growing in size.

"It's your punishment for having a foul mouth. I can think of other ways to do so." His hand grabs my chin to crane it so I can see him in my peripherals.

"Mmm~ like?" I bite my lip enjoying the friction of our bodies together.

His hand travels down the canal of my breast, down the surface of my belly, and into my panties where his fingers snuggle their way between my nether region. "That's for you to find out." He whispers huskily into my ear while rubbing my clit. _Sounds like he's not done with me._

"Ah~ what a brat." I receive a hard slap on my ass. "Ow~!" Even with tight panties the force in his slap left it quaking.

"I'm starting to think you like that." He says with vindication. _I don't blame him, calling him brat is almost second nature to me now._

"I'm starting to think that about you too." _I'm not the only one that's guilty of it._

"As long as it keeps you here, I'm fine having a couple insults thrown at me." He presses harder with his groin, now I can definitely feel it edged between my ass.

"Would you love that, ah~ daddy~?" I sway my hips effectively grinding on him.

"Aargh~ it helps." He moans out weakly.

"Then why don't you fuck my naughty pussy?" I say pausing my movements. In fact we both did realizing what we wanted from each other is so close.

Retreating his hands off my body I'm suddenly picks me up bridal style and carries over to the bed where he lays me down on the crisp clean sheets with my legs hanging over the edge. I quickly reach for a pillow to place behind my back for comfort and angle. Nuzzling himself between my legs he pins me down with his groin and cuffs my wrist over my head with his hands. Using his teeth he shifts my gown up to reveal my perky, milk skin breast where he begins to bite on while grinding his hips against me getting my panties wet. He begins to smooth his tongue between my breast and down my stomach. Finally, standing up to his full height he removes his boxers to dangle his meat around like a weapon. Sliding his fingers under the edges of my panties he pulls it to the side revealing my hot mess for him. He settles on his knees bringing his head in for some tongue action.

Giving hell to one side he switches to the other before choosing to graze his tongue around my G-spot. My legs coil mildly, he holds them down with his arms but I want more from him than just tongue. I cry to him, "just use you fat cock, daddy! Fill my insides with your seed!" He swallows back his tongue and stands up from his kneeling position. _I'm beginning to love the idea of using that word if it gets him to do what I want._

Spreading my legs further apart I lie restlessly in wait for him. Further pinning my legs apart with his hands he looms his cock over my womanhood. Freeing a hand to pull back on the skin he lightly strokes my opening with his enormous head. Penetrating his tip right in he slides deeper inside till he hits his limit inside me, stretching my insides I'm ready to have it reshaped to his cock and only his. Placing his hands under the joint of my knees he pushes my legs reaching up to my chest leaving me with the only view of him between them. Holding me in this position he begins to pound me onto his bed forcing my insides to accept to his cock and beckon only for him. The beating of his testes slapping my anus is oddly satisfying. The force of his thrusts sends jitters up my legs, his entire cock can be heard gushing the fluids inside my wet pussy.

Letting go of my legs they fall to his side while he pins my arms again over my head letting my breast dance and jiggle to his thrusting. Crawling onto the bed with me he free's a hand to sneak inside and tickle my G-spot. Now he begins to thrust, his head kissing my womb while his finger attacks my spot till it hardens for him. Freeing his last hand he cradles my neck to hold me in place letting me watch him fuck with my insides. "Keep going, daddy! Don't stop! Aaaaah~!"

"Argh! I'm close! I can feel it any second now." His finger is beating faster than his thrust. My insides are practically sucking him in knowing he's close to ejaculation.

"Harder! Harder!" I encourage him to mess me up. In seconds I'm a squirting mess of liquids exploding in every direction. Even though my body begins to spasm he shows no relent. By the end of it I'm gushing with just my cum alone and crying for his release. I look up into his eyes receiving chills down my bones. The light atmosphere in the room feels different and for once I feel in danger being so close to him. His blue cerulean eyes shift to a hue of orange slit horizontally that I find unsettling as he stares back at me with eyes I can only distinct as frog. Met with reckoning force and speed he plows right through my orgasm forcing me to claw at his back with nothing to do but hold on for dear life. Just hearing his bed creak I was certain it would break soon if not for his sudden explosion of semen inside me getting none of it in my womb, it soon floods the hollow insides with nowhere to go but spurt out.

I haven't even caught my breath before he demands, "turn around for me."

And I obey.

Getting on all fours I look back over my shoulder to see those lovingly blue eyes back on him. We lock eyes after he gets in position, but I'm a bit frighten in realizing he ejaculated seconds ago yet still holds an erection. Facing back forward I await for his penetration with my hands gripping his sheets tightly till my knuckles are painted white. His fingers pulls on my panties stretching them over to the side to hug my rear and not obstruct his path.

Tracing his hands on my ample posterior he pushes me down on his cock sheathing himself entirely. I release a quiet moan feeling his whole member acquaint itself warmly inside me. Giving my ass a few slaps he squeezes down on my cheeks playing with me by sliding his cock painfully slow. I grit my teeth for his lazy pleasure even my labia is gripping him by the skin urging him to stay. His fingers pull me back by the straps of the garter belt and finally we have movement. I cheat with little effort by backing my hips on him slapping his flesh with my ass till he catches me cheating by the zero effort he's putting in now. I look over my shoulder to catch him gazing at the display of our insides bonding. Facing back forward I work my best to pleasure him. Sliding a strand of my hair behind my ear I arch my back a little and begin to rock my hips on his cock. I'm in total control now choosing at what speed and force we take in. _And I'm loving every second of it!_

His breathing becomes labored, he tortures himself by lifting his hands off my body and letting me do all the work. Besides the harsh slaps on my rear it seems he's had enough of my endeavor. I rest my hips, my chest heaving with the exercise it takes one person to pleasure another. His hands push my gown up revealing my bare back to him. I can feel his lips pressing against my sweaty back with his hands at my hips. Grabbing the extra skin he begins to pound on my ass leaving me motionless on the receiving end. I rest my head building fortitude to maintain this longer, but the muscles in my arms begin to fail me with the pleasure overriding my motor skills. Resting with my face down he keeps my rear up in the air for him to plow.

Grabbing my shoulders he works his hips to dig deep inside me. Biting my lips in place of a moan my toes curl mentally helping me to keep from ejaculating before him again. I reach for his pillows to squeeze and give me an outlet but he pulls me back with my fingers clawing his sheets. Left with no escape I begin to ejaculate feeling it spray my toes and down my thighs. _I'm really at his mercy._

With my defeat came the ominous shift in the room. Though my mind is pleasure ridden there is my instincts warning me of something.

Feeling his hand on top of my head he pulls on my hairs almost demanding for me to stay awake, but my mind is continuing to fail. My eyes are getting restless and my moans are nothing but grunts of succumbing to him. Viewing nothing but the space in front of me the hand scuffing my hair slides down to my chin tilting my head and arching my back till he came in my distorted view. Even with drowsiness effecting my field of vision I see the distinct color orange staring back at me. At this point my words are a garbled mess not even my mind can comprehend. My vision fades to white but my eyes are burning to stay awake.

I try to look into his eyes, to convey the message for mercy, but I can't hold concentration for two seconds without having my mind wiped blank by pleasure. One thing I feel constantly though are his hips ramming his dick inside me. Even in my dazed and confused state I feel his plume of cum seething straight into my womb. For once I'm happy in knowing he got it in even if it excretes later.

To my surprise he shows no fatigue and unlike anything I can believe he exerts through his raging erection battering my insides like cake mixture by now.

Letting go of my chin I fall forward but he pulls on hips bringing my ass up again for him to take. I'm too tired to even keep up with him. His hands are extremely angry with me, his grip almost harmful to my skin and suddenly he pulls out, my insides left vacant only to feel another ejaculation hitting the back of my head and all over my back and gown. Sweating profusely my neat and done hair is left unkempt and damp with hairs going everywhere. The heat in the room is almost suffocating leaving me thirsty with a serious dry throat and whether it was because of the temperature or his semen my insides and skin is left toasty.

Falling on my stomach in what I foolishly thought was rest he hovers over my prone body and sandwiches my cum covered back with his chest.

The heat of it... indescribable.

He rests his chin on my shoulder. I almost want to cry feeling him inserting his erection inside me again this time my insides rejecting him with all my might by tightening up and resisting his size but he pushes through as I lie there grunting in acceptance.

I'm now under his control.

Every inch of his member I can feel feel tenfold even the weight of it. He clenches his legs and reaches for my rear to spread my ass for him as he beats my womb into submission. With his other hand on my shoulder he grinds against the sides taunting me with who it belongs to now. Clawing for his pillows his hands over take mine intertwining our fingers. I manage to spare a look and catch his eyes shifting from blue to orange. I lie frozen realizing what he's been doing for such abnormal endurance. Lying flat on my stomach he begins to thrust pounding me against the bed without holding back.

"This pussy is now mine, and only for me. Mebuki." He claims.

I couldn't say anything but my body responds by ejaculating as if rewarding him with showers of praise. Only increasing his force I clench his hands fiercely with whatever strength I have as I begin to feel my eyes rolling to the back of my skull. My toes are curling and the perspiration in the room destroying my eye linger. Mouth left open with my tongue sticking out defenseless I'm reduced to fade to black with my last sensation is his ejaculation bursting my insides surging up to my stomach where it nestles warmly.

 **Naruto's POV**

Feeling the grip from her hands almost nonexistent I pray for her to endure knowing my sage chakra is almost depleted. Even if she barely feels anything now, she'll wake up feeling like an Uzumaki.

 _Like I promised._

Still pounding at her ass I lift my body to examine her ass quaking with murky fluids guzzling out of her completely ruining her stockings. _I didn't expect it to get this messy and I shouldn't have tried sage mode without knowing its effect. I honestly believed it would only work as stamina, not as a primal mating enhancer._

I over look her destroyed outfit and couldn't help feel a bit of guilt destroying her old wear. "I'll buy you new ones." I announce, but I don't think she's listening.

Resting my head on her shoulder I kiss her cheek, close enough to hear an audible gasp. "I'm sorry, Mebuki." Feeling the last surge of natural energy rise through me my mentality changes to primal instincts I'm ashamed of having. With my physical attributes changing I grip her lifeless shoulders and burrow my cock balls deep inside her. Almost like I'm attacking a bed monster with my hips, I continue to plow her lifeless form making sure to burn through all my energy. Watching her head fling around aimlessly I'm encouraged to latch my hands on the bed post pulling myself along with her. Glad to hear her breathing back into consciousness she experiences my final ejaculation, one she wouldn't like to see as it came pooling out onto the bed between her legs. This one left me unsettled with how incredibly hot it felt. Even her insides are burning me beyond the usual warmth. I look back between the connection of our bodies to see faint steam floating by.

She groans something I've never heard her say before. That was her final moment before falling unconscious on me again.

* * *

 **Sup'**

 **I did not expect this chapter to be this long, in reality when I finished my rough draft it was about 7,000~ words. This was my first time tackling a huge chapter and having to reread it to catch any mistakes or errors beats the spirit of revising such a chapter. So naturally you would see more mistakes if not cruddy writing on my part. For that I apologize.**

 **So this chapter was intense, right? I mean there weren't any epic fights going on and just by reading it, it's your typical lemon filled chapter I suppose, but there is a lot going on with our characters! For instance, Mebuki became totally acceptive of Naruto's feeling towards her (keep in mind she hasn't reciprocated them) and is abusing his love for her sexual desire. Yeah, she probably feels guilty now, but who knows? She might come around.**

 **I also introduced a little of Naruto's POV. Got to say it is difficult writing for him and it shows. Yes, he's matured somewhat but he's till kind of a goofball in little ways that it's hard to show without trying too hard. I don't want to make him some comedy gag, I want to be able to show he care's about Mebuki. So we might have some more of his POV.**

 **Am I proud of this chapter? Not really, it was hard for me to write Naruto as doing something like this to Mebuki. It doesn't feel like something our Hero would do, but with the spirit of fiction and a little imagination it can be done and it has. I probably won't be doing anything too brutal in nature any time soon so that's good news for our girl Mebuki! So I'll see you guys later! And don't expect anything this high in word count from me!**


	6. Chapter 6

母の罪 - パート6

 **Sins of a Mother - Part 6**

Disclaimer:

Original creator of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto. Plot inspired by DragonPony22

* * *

 **Mebuki's POV**

My eyes slowly drift open with the rest of me stirring weakly in place as consciousness flows back into me. Even without clear sight for the moment I can sense I'm not in my usual bed let alone my own house. Fully stirring my eyes open the first oddity I notice that's apparent to my usual wakings is the color of the ceiling. _It's also quite dirty._

Not only that, I'm used to waking up alone in the mornings, right now I feel the presence of another beside me. _Am I being stalked?_

I summon enough strength to turn my head. _A little worrying how hard it is to move,_ I note.

My eyes fall on the first familiar being of the day, a yellow-haired individual, sitting at my bedside and somehow able to fall asleep in that uncomfortable posture. I keep my eye's on him, watching him sleep a little longer than normal. I study his face, his breathing patterns, how his chest would rise and fall quietly. My eyes study his arm trickling down to the sight of his hand clutching mine, somehow returning the nerves to it. I give his hand a light squeeze letting him know in the quietest way possible that I'm awake and he can let go of me now.

Being the first person to wake up to in the morning strangely makes my chest tighten, my breath shorten, and simply smile at how vastly different today's start has already been compared to my usual boring wakings.

I crane my head towards the other side of the room peering out the open window to see it's already come nightfall. The night breeze softly travels in the room only encourages me to stay put under the sheets, but I need to get up. _What time is it anyways?_

 _Why can't I move my legs freely?_ I work to shift my closest leg off the side of the bed but immediately come to regret that decision. A tinge of pain originates between my legs with heavy soreness soaring soon after. I look to see Uzumaki stirring in his seat.

"Haruno-san?" He mutters in his mid stretch of waking up. He let's go of my hand to wipe his eyes clean and clear. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you're awake." The relief on his face has me both surprised and worried. "You shouldn't be moving in your state."

 _State? Just what the hell happened?_

Uzumaki sits up from his seat to help me settle up right on the bed so I can rest my head against the wall while he nests a pillow behind my back. Being pampered by him has me staring strangely at my surroundings that I identify as his bedroom.

"What happen?" I ask, now digging my eyes on him. He's been acting weird since I woke up and I want answers why.

I catch his eyes with a tinge of guilt before he looks away. "Let me make you a meal first. You need to eat." He says while getting up to walk out of the room leaving my question unanswered. I want to stop him, but hearing my stomach growling in agreement has me patient at the moment.

I close my eyes to rest and breathe in the moment. _I don't know the exact details of what happen, but I'm thankful to have someone like him watch over me._ With my mood pushed to the back of my mind I can actually feel myself enjoying this moment with little stress, letting the calm night breeze cool my body.

I await for his return.

I look down at my legs, more so the spot between my legs, _why the hell is it so sore? I wouldn't be surprised if there are actual bruises._ I'll make sure to check myself later.

I can hear the distinct noise of trays hitting against each other. _Just what the hell is he making?_

The minutes go by uncounted before Uzumaki comes walking through the door with a tray in hand holding a steamy bowl of what I can smell as rice porridge. Placing the tray along with a makeshift table on my lap I take in a mental image of the food, spot the utensils, a single orange fruit, and complementary bread to soak up the juices. Knowing where everything is in place I now dig my eyes onto him as I begin to take my first bite.

Blowing on the spoon of steamy porridge I tuck my unkempt bangs behind my ears, "are you going to tell me what happened, Uzumaki?"

His face visibly sighs and the worry ridden on his face becomes easy for me to see. _Did he lose sleep over me?_

 _Idiot._

"You really had me worried." His hand falls on my leg closest to him, his fingers rubbing a soothing pattern back and forth. A sensation which weirdly makes me happy to feel. "At first, I thought you were still resting from that night…"

 _That night? I think, I… remember. Uzumaki had me over for my… punishment. I was wearing such a beautiful apron in a skimpy fashion. Sex didn't take long to follow, he was practically eating me with his eyes that night, and we did… all sorts of things._ A strong blush can be felt on my cheeks with a noticeable warmth that I decide to end it right there.

"I wasn't worried then because I was sure you would wake up. Then you didn't… you were out cold, but still sleeping. Your breathing was steady and calming at times, so I assumed naturally you would wake up after being well rested."

I can see his eyes staring into a background that doesn't exist in this room. I can tell he's recalling memory with such vivid detail; details he isn't telling me. He changes seats from his uncomfortable chair to the edge of the bed where he rest his hands on my feet, massaging them weakly while I continue eating and listening.

"I was close to calling Baa-chan after you hadn't woken up that following night."

 _This idiot was going to expose us to Tsunade-san? That puts to risk everything we've kept hidden just for my well being…_

I couldn't lower the corners of my mouth if I wanted to, not after hearing that last tidbit. _To think I was this angry at him, he doesn't even know how I feel about him. And to make it funnier I had him worried!_ I couldn't contain the usurping laughter at myself while receiving stares of confusion from him.

 _I'm glad to be awake now and seeing his face only makes me feel better._

He quietly begins to join me with nervous laughter. "It's nice to hear your voice again, it means your spirit is alive. You've been out of it for two days."

"!"

I nearly choke on my food, the indecision to spit it out or swallow only lengthens the duration, but all to keep it from spraying over his covers.

"T-two days?!" I take a sip of water to help flush the food down my throat. Before I can say anything once more Uzumaki speaks up.

"Sakura-chan is really worried about you."

 _Sakura, my sweet daughter… I'm glad to hear she's aware of my disappearance. I know the kid couldn't go to her about this, it must be killing him too. They both must be under deep stress. Thinking about family, I'm curious more than ever how my husband is taking this._

"What about my husband?"

Uzumaki's cheeks blush pink with surprise before breaking his eyes away from mine to hide his nervousness in answering my question. I know it's uncomfortable bringing up your estranged lover with the man who's banging you, but I feel like I need to hear his thoughts.

I let the silence linger on till I become unsatisfied and plant my feet on his back giving him several shoves till I get a response out of him. I ask again this time more succinct, "what about my husband?" I raise my voice a little louder case he can't hear me through that thick skull of his. "Does he know? Has he been questioning?"

I get Uzumaki's attention and with it I withdraw my feet. "He's… he's worried, too, Haruno-san."

 _I actually don't know what to think about that… I'm both happy and sad to hear it, but I can't put my finger on why I feel on the fence about it._

 _Two days huh?_

I try to move carefully off the bed, but the soreness weighs heavy on my legs I couldn't bear another inch. I look over to Uzumaki who hasn't made a move to try and stop me, he has his eyes trained on my legs ever since I tried to move.

He looks… tired, like he barely got a lick of sleep these past two nights. A small part of me worries over him seeing bags under his eyes and I can guess they aren't from lack of sleep. _That's funny considering what happened two days ago. I remember it somewhat now, I came back to his apartment with my old see through nightgown and a matching set of garter with stockings._

I can spot said clothes hanging from my room's door knob. The image somehow helps me remember.

 _We were going at it like newly weds._ My cheeks warm up in remembrance of having been on all fours with my panties stretched to the side just so we could fuck. _Kami, this kid had me experiencing something I've never felt before. I still find it hard to believe I've been out of it this long, at least he stuck through with me. That's the least he could do after stuffing my guts._

I remember another small detail, one that gives me chills just thinking about it. The hue of orange toad eyes, no clue why though. _I'm just grateful that he cleaned this place up before I awoke. I know for sure it wasn't fun considering things were getting hot and stuffy to the point of suffocation._

 _And I'm not describing the room…_

Finishing my more than wonderfully decent food I set the tray aside and try once again to stand up. I cry a little in pain before I could shift my legs off the side of the bed. Uzumaki makes a move to stop my progression.

"Haruno-san, what are you doing? You should be resting."

I place my hand on top of his. "You know me, Uzumaki. I'm not one to laze around all day. Besides, getting up after sleeping for two straight days sounds good, no?" I comment jokingly but he keeps a stern worried face.

"Haruno… I'm sorry." The sincere tone in his voice feels unfitting if anything at all. "I nearly… crippled you." He admits to while looking at our joined hands. He slowly removes his.

I could only spare a sarcastic chuckle but his face remains unchanging. He gives me a sad smile and with it mine disappears. Through water filled eyes he chuckles. "It felt like I was doing a rag doll. You weren't responsive at all." He jokes.

 _Finally a joke at my expense. It's good to see him smile at least._

I take back his hand and subconsciously find myself playing with his fingers. I pull him from the wrist to bring him closer so I could cup his face, tracing his whiskers with my thumbs as I do so. "I'll be okay… we'll be okay." I say to comfort him while our foreheads touch.

 _This kid, no, Uzumaki Naruto, has fallen in love with a despicable old woman like me._

I draw in closer to kiss his lips but he remains unresponsive making our kiss one sided and awkward. I don't know when or why but the weight of emotion on my chest is enough to bring a single tear to my eye only to have it wiped away by his thumb.

I heed his advice and lie back down while he reassumes his seat next to me. I raise my hand in the air wanting to take his hand back and grants it to me as I rest it by my side. I shut my eyes finally getting the rest I need all the while thinking of what to do when I first get out of here. I have to clear any worry and suspicion from everyone.

Staring blankly at the ceiling a crazy yet fun idea pops in my head to get our spirit back to where it was two days ago. "You know what can help me recover faster?" I ask. I look over at Uzumaki who is starting to look pensive.

"I don't know, what?" His voice is a bit coarse, probably because of a dry throat, but I welcome to hear his voice anytime right now.

"How about I treat us to Konoha's Couple resort?"

His sudden grin has me smiling again and I begin to feel a little better.

"If anyone should be treating you, it should be me." He says.

"Your words, not mine." I add, and we share a laugh that works wonders on settling my nervousness.

"We can go when you can walk by yourself, until then rest easy." He says standing up to take the tray back to the kitchen. _It's fun having him do chores for a change. I wonder if I can get him in an apron? Have him slave away at my home… and fuck me on command._

Blushing at my ideas of wicked pervertedness I lie back down to rest easy as he suggested though I found none. One question is keeping me up and I know I won't rest easy till its been answered, _what will I tell my husband when I get home?_

…

The hours went by with little rest. We shared little talks where we could but I most enjoyed having Uzumaki as my personal waiter. He was attentive to all my needs and hung onto my words till the deed was done.

Later through the night, much against his advice, I decided it was time to head out. Even when it started to lead into an argument between us I settled on getting a little foot practice from my instructor; him.

It was just enough to convince him to let me go in my condition.

We ended up taking much longer than I expected, but it wasn't his fault. When he would hold my hands, brace his figure against my back to aid me in walking up and down his apartment I sneakily feigned my progress just so I can be in his hands a little longer.

After we finished our impromptu session I left his apartment with unpaid attention to what time it is. It was still dark when I left and I was wasting more time descending down the stairs to the pace of an old hag. Though taking the streets this late at night might be deemed unsafe, especially for someone in my condition, I knew Uzumaki wasn't that far off behind. _That boy worries too much over me._

I arrive home maybe around one in the morning. Honestly I couldn't tell with no way to track time, but with the moon high above the sky and the night cold settling in I know I'll arrive by the time my husband is in bed.

And just as I predicted, seeing my house coming into view, I'm not surprised seeing the lights off. Nonetheless I make my way closer to home.

I enter my house with extreme caution, opening the door with delicate fingers. With enough space to step through I tread carefully. I see everything is just as I left it yet my presence here feels… indifferent. I know this is my home, I've left my mark here, but when did I begin to feel disconnected from it?

What I'm experiencing right now I can only relate it to wasting time here. _Maybe I've been gone for too long? That has to be, once I can walk smoothly doing chores will get me back into the spirit of a welcoming home._

A sudden noise in the kitchen catches me in suspense. Closing the door quietly, so as not to give away my presence, I take off my shoes and tiptoe towards our kitchen, namely the refrigerator. Sneaking next to the pathway that leads into the kitchen I catch my husband eating like an uncultured animal with the door to the fridge open as his only light source. I admit the burden in my chest feels lighter having witness my husband devour his food and that act on its own has me both relieved and annoyed.

"Oh, it's just you." I place a hand on my chest to conceal the little heaving on my part. It's reassuring to know he is home.

Calming my nerves I flick on the lights and try my best to hide my limping as I walk towards the fridge to close its door so the food won't go to waste. _Honestly Kizashi, have you no brain?_

After some small silence between us I ask first, "you took the day off?" _If I ask the questions first I might be able to control where this conversation will go before I confess any information I don't want him to know yet. Also, it's a bit surprising seeing him awake by this hour, did he take work off because of me? Guess you're not that bad of a husband as I thought._

"Hmm, took the day off?" He says between mouthfuls.

 _Chew your food! I swear I feel a vain pressing against my forehead._

"No, I just made it back from work. By the way what happen to your late night meals? I've been ordering take out these past two nights. Nothing compares to your home cooked meals…" He trails off eating away at his junk food.

 _Wait a second, what?_

I do my best to keep collected, but I want to hear it from him again. _Did he not even notice my disappearance? He didn't take the days off wondering where the hell I am?! And Uzumaki told me…_ my hands turn into fist realizing I've been lied to, and like a kunai to the chest it just sunk in that he was only addressing me by my maiden name since I came to.

Seething with anger for being lied to by that yellow-haired idiot a surprising smack to my rear has my crippling legs bending to its will. I would have cried out if not for the miff I have for both these men in my life. _That yellow brat for lying to me and this pink dimwit for being inconsiderate._

I scowl with intent to harm Kizashi who still has his hand on my rear soothing his fingers on my ass. "Didn't expect you to be up so late, how about we have some fun? Sakura's not living with us anymore." He claims so boldly with a hint of leading me on to 'you know what.'

I grit my teeth finding it difficult to concentrate. With a wave of my hip I brush off his hand. "I'm going to bed." I mutter through my teeth and begin to head up the stairs leaving behind that oaf to eat undisturbed. Halfway up the stair I hear a mutter from him, "huh, I was sure I read the mood right."

I nod my head disapprovingly and cross my arms over my chest by instinct. _I am in no mood for sex. That idiot kid has given me enough of that._

Changing into my proper sleepwear I lie in bed. To no surprise I couldn't find any sleep, though my aching legs were killing me. Covering half of myself I spent the night staring at my familiar ceiling wondering why Uzumaki lied to me. Stuck on the thought with the hours passing me by even till my husband joins me in bed, I just turn on my side ignoring him till he eventually fell asleep.

I on the other hand found it difficult to close my eyes after hearing my husband's response. _Betrayed, lied to, and worst, my husband not caring for my disappearance._ I have a lot to think about in place of sleep. _I mean, I have been sleeping behind his back with another man, so this makes it ever more troublesome to comb through my mind. And yet I wonder, would he have cared? I can only believe that sleeping with that Uzumaki brat has made it just that easier to know his answer._

 _A resounding no._

 _..._

 **Naruto's POV**

Watching her get home safely I return to my apartment still doubting my decision in letting her go home like that. Not that it's noticeable. The limping, that is. One thing I remember from my travels with Ero-sannin is that you have to take responsibility with a woman who puts her trust in you. Still, I make my way back only to crash on my bed lying on the same spot she occupied for two days. It still had her imprint and lingering smell which did nothing but keep me awake.

I'm still holding onto the guilt of doing those things to her. _What was I thinking?_ Above sleeping with her I also lied to her. _For what? I don't understand myself…_

 _I had to lie to her._ I have to distance myself from her as much as I can. I felt it and I know she does too. There's something deeper going on between us, but we don't talk about it.

To think I'd fall this hard for her.

Growing up Sakura was the one person I always wanted to impress, to get her to notice me. _All the promises I did for her I will never regret._ Now she's in a happy relationship with Sasuke and things couldn't be going any better for them. As their friend I can only hope for them the best.

Growing exhausted of all this heavy think I turn on my side thinking it will help me fall asleep, but staring out the open window I could spot the faint light of the sun making it over the mountains in the distance. The night is receding. _Morning already? Trying not to think about her is harder than I thought._

All the work I can bury myself in won't be enough to distract me if I did it all for her sake. _Why can't we have a rogue ninja raid or something to get my mind off her?_

These late nights remind me of those times Baa-chan would take me out for drinks. Just me, and her, and a bottle of sake was enough to keep us going through the night. _She had me up all night playing with her._

Jeez, I'm getting an erection just thinking about it.

 _Baa-chan is on another level of women compared to Mebuki. She's scaled in all the right places. Her skin appears much softer than it looks and she's definitely got Mebuki beat in curves. It's unfair to compare them though, after all, Baa-chan can make herself appear younger. According to Ero-sannin's Women_ _of Konohagakura Score Book , __Baa-chan placed amongst one of his top favorites with an astounding 106 centimeter bust. That puts her breast on a whole 'nother level, never mind her insides…!_

I spring up from bed heaving heavily with light sweat building around my neck. _What am I thinking?_ I could use a drink.

Walking to the kitchen I prepare myself a cup of fresh milk and take it back with me to bed. Taking my first sip it washes down my throat cooling me in seconds. I place it on the nightstand near my spot and remove the rest of my clothing for proper sleep as I lie back down assuming the same position.

Feeling refreshed I expected myself to drift off to sleep having finish my cup of milk and removing the rest of my articles. Only this time an even more outrageous thought fills my mind; _thinking about the score book has me realizing the woman of Konoha are beautiful._

It was the only book I never proof read simply because it was his personal book and he didn't want me to.

When I came across the book after his death I couldn't stop myself from reading through it. It was evident there were other volumes based on his references, but I only had my hands on the Leaf Village edition. His notes were rather… harsh. What I guess to say is, he is no stranger to the female body, he kept a serious critic mentality when he wrote it. His writings felt more analytical compared to his _Icha Icha Series_.

Upon skimming through it I came to realize it was left unfinished and much of it was rather outdated. I tasked it upon myself to further his research and work on the book, but only as a hobby now that the world seems safer. I found that my time was filled with other stuff that I almost forgot about it.

Ever since I was granted the title of Village Hero that last thing I expected was a fan girl club of my own. Much like Sasuke had when we were in the academy. _I find myself surrounded by them daily I can't help but wonder if that is their job? Especially those three girls..._

Even some of my old friends began treating me differently. One person I could not NOT notice was Yamanaka Ino, who's changed the most both towards me and on her own. I hear she's now letting her hair grow long and her form is changing for the better it could even rival Baa-chan's in the future I bet. They are both blonde and have good proportions all around, _maybe it's a blonde thing?_ If the rumors are true, Sai is a lucky guy.

I used to think I had a fighting chance with the Hyuuga Princess, Hinata. I know our statuses are on different playing fields. I believed we had a strong attraction going on, but every time we met for a date the fan girls always intimidated her or she would remain quiet around me whenever it was just us two. _Even after everything that happen in the Fourth Great War._

In the end the outcome was something I could never conceive; falling in love with a woman almost twice my age, a mother, and married.

 _Mebuki Haruno._

To make things worse she's the mother of my old crush. Putting aside the erotic activities we've already done together, I truly wonder if I love her or if I'm chasing loose ends after losing Sakura to Sasuke. I can sorta see the resemblance in their eyes when I stare at Mebuki's...

 _That would make me the worst._

 _There are times she acts like Sakura ano- Sakura acts like her, I mean. She's tough and carries this mentality where she can do anything without any help. She turns really cute when she is mad and her cooking is better than Ichiraku's. She carries herself like all the strong kunoichi in Konoha._

The more I think about it, it might actually be true. _Argh!_ I pull my hairs in frustration rolling in my mattress as I do so.

Knowing now that I won't be getting a lick of sleep I guess I have time to maw over this dilemma and 'come to a solution where both parties are satisfied,' as Shizune-chan would put it. _It's frustrating me to no end though, maybe it's because I can be impatient sometimes..._

That does it! The next time I see her I'll be straight with her honestly. I'll say what comes to mind.

For the first time in two nights I can smile while feeling myself drifting into sleep. Now having a goal set and training under Baa-chan to surpass the next Hokage, I say it's good for all I have.

Yawn~

 _I shouldn't… take my things… for… granted…_ Zzz…

…

 **Mebuki's POV**

The days following that night passed on normally, though I could sense a thick tension in the air. Everyone was continuing to live their lives normally like a… sham, it all feels false to me, akin to believing in your own lies. My world is at the edge of changing yet the outside around me was not.

I've been keeping myself busy with chores and trying hard not to think about him. I forced my libido to go almost nonexistent with thoughts of any lewd actions feeling inappropriate; my husband receiving the backlash of it.

Any chances of sex he wanted only received rejection from me. 'Go relieve yourself in the bathroom,' I'd tell him.

And he'd listen.

It's surreal to see my life at this point. Middle-age and stuck between a shell of my family and the man I'm sleeping with behind their backs. At middle-age I pictured myself fully retired and relaxing with my husband, not getting my brain fucked rampant into a coma for two days.

Since then I've spent my afternoons lounging in my couch thinking of the endless possibilities while staring at the walls confining around me.

…

It was another boring day as usual. Once again I've finished my day too early, now I have nothing to do but think about that lying yellow haired bastard for the rest of the day in my lonesome house. As much as I want to march over to his work or apartment to confront him and get answers I know I also need to play this calmly.

I'm the adult in this situation and should act maturely. But every gut inside me wants to pounce on him with my fist for lying to my face about my husband caring. _Not that I hate Uzumaki, more like I hate being lied to._

I figure time will severe any emotional connection we have or this awkward distance between us will. _Either way I remain trapped here._

…

I survive one day of boredom only to awaken into the next. Getting back into my old routine is harder on both my body and mind. Being in the swing of things was easy, it's living in this house what's difficult. And I've been overworking myself resulting in finishing early, too. At least in my leisure I have the solace in thinking of an appropriate question to ask when I confront the Uzumaki brat, I only hope I'm calm enough to say it.

Granted the free time to heal and develop my 'calm' response, I made a grave mistake in locking my doors just so I could masturbate to the thought of him. I don't know what gave me the idea, maybe it's the emotional connection we have or I've been neglecting my sexual drive too long.

It scares me how easy it is to come back to it.

To just sit back and place my hand between my legs letting my fingers quench the thought of him. It was stressful just thinking of what I was going to say to him, but it easier for me to just picture us together. My libido and fantasy fell off the edge that I created around him and I couldn't stop myself from slipping my fingers under my lingerie.

My fingers we're surprisingly cold, but refreshing all the same. The contrast in temperature only drove me to finishing what I started. I begin rubbing my clit in little circles creating enough friction to warm my fingers up while leaving them pink. Poking a finger or two inside to get me started I twitch a little, unsettling to me how my insides feel moving in such a passionate manner; _I'm sure this would have him finishing in seconds._ With my insides busy sucking on my fingers I would involuntarily release heavenly moans into the confines of the room letting them echo off the corners.

The days are boring.

Time stands stagnant for me.

And all I can think about is him.

…

It's been about a week since I've started masturbating again. And after each one I can't hide the fact how moist I get prior to locking my doors in excitement. On this day, just as I finish with myself, I retreat my hands and crawl up the bed using my elbows. _This is not good. I'm getting wetter every time._

I look over to the floor and recall just before my climax how happy I was to ejaculate tonight. Right in front of the foot space on my side of the bed I spot the noticeable mess of splatter I made. _Ah, dammit. How the hell did it reach the walls?!_ Little droplets could be seen staining the wall here and there. I immediately ran downstairs acquiring the tools to clean my mess with replacement for new sheets.

Tonight I went to sleep feeling a little satisfied while equally disgusted with myself. Using immoral positions to get me off, each day led to the discovery of more degrading angles, the worst one being I'm the lone participant.

…

Over the course of a week not much has changed for my situation. Whenever I had the chance my hands would routinely fall between my legs and before I knew it I was locking my doors to stimulate myself in privacy.

 _It is annoying, really. Either I played myself leaving me with built up tension or I actually went with it. The latter being always the choice._ I got a little out of hand one night when I began masturbating inches away from my sleeping husband. I covered my mouth with one hand to silence any moans, but proceeded carefully. If he would have woken up… hell, I would have straddled him and given him the ride of his life, but he was too tired to wake up and I was knuckles deep inside myself bracing my ejaculation.

I became unhappy with myself. I feel like I got stuck in a rut that made masturbating my only way for gratification though it didn't solve my problems in the long run. They only went unattended, ignored like me.

Actually it made it even worse the kinkier I got, to the point that vegetables were making my insides explode all over the kitchen floor. I was barely left able to walk in my state of bliss. Incidentally I caught myself inviting the thought of having Uzumaki come over and plowing me. Following that same afternoon I decided to expel any self play by going grocery shopping instead. It was an odd time to do my shopping, but I needed to get out of the house.

As I walk aimlessly down the market I had a difficult time recalling what was on my shopping list, but I tread with my basket in hand and happy to be out of the house. _These meaningless chores are useful for once._

"-ing anything special for tomorrow's festival event?" A bustling voice spoke to me out of the crowd.

"Haa?" Whoever that was pulled me out of my thoughtful daze.

I hear the farmer's familiar laugh. "I see you have enough already on your mind. Well, enjoy the rest of your evening and tomorrow's festival. I'll be closed for that whole day, we vendors need vacation, too, and the missus is getting grouchy. I hear this time it will be twice as crowded."

 _God, how embarrassing._ In my mindless state I came across his stall without realizing it. I give him a short answer, I really was in no mood for small talk, and quickly pay for whatever I could get my hands on and dash home.

The day quickly took an unusual turn for me at what I saw transpire a few yards away from me.

Uzumaki is in the crowd easily identifiable for his stature and hair color. I have half a mind to walk over there and lash him with a good verbal beat down, I quickly notice he isn't alone. Shizune-chan is accompanying him following too close for comfort I'd say. She is taking notes of the surrounding stalls, measurements which I can assume will be used for tomorrow's festival.

Their proximity was so close it looks almost natural for them. They were beginning to look like a couple shopping together for ingredients to cook back at home. _Probably together._

 _I wonder, what is it like to experience that? My meals are always cooked before Kizashi got home..._

I take my step in their direction but freeze once again to the big stupid smile he gives her. I stop myself from moving any further being painfully reminded that a face as innocent as his has lied to me. Instead I hide myself in the crowd as I walk home.

…

"Kaa-san, are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry honey, what is it you said?"

"Ugh, I'll take Sasuke with me instead." My beautifully dressed daughter walks up to me for a comforting hug and kiss on the cheek before she leaves. She slips her feet into her sandals one at time and turns to me. "Take care, Kaa-san. Just remember to be safe." She warns before heading out. "And try on the yukata for once! I think it'll suit you!" She yells out the door.

"Hey, that should be me warning you!" I yell after her, but I don't think my words reached her ears with all the noise going on outside. The streets were busy and crowds were shuffling their feet towards the plaza where the main event takes place.

I stood at the doorway watching my daughter till she went out of sight before heading upstairs myself. I seat myself in front of the mirror observing the colorful disarray of makeup spread across the tabletop that belongs to her. Per her request we got invited to Lady Tsunade's party insisting we attend it in her place.

 _I still can't believe we got invited. I bet she traded her seats to us just so she can enjoy the festival. No problem, parties with Tsunade-san are the last places I want to see her at. Our Godaime has the charisma to even get a dry person shit faced._

I sigh, mentally preparing myself for this night. Kizashi is currently out scoping the streets for festival vendors with his group of friends while I sat silently here at home. Applying my daughters makeup. Attending a party of high ranking officials in Konoha. That I didn't want to go to in the first place.

Applying a small amount of eyeliner I utilize her brush using light touches around my cheeks and neck. I surprisingly finish rather quickly. Combing my hair to one side of the shoulder I prepare myself for the final piece; the light green yukata folded neatly across the bed with it's pre made bow. Most likely done by my daughter.

In the spirit of 'fuck it' I decided to go traditional and wear the dress with nothing underneath. The cotton feels soft against my skin hugging all my sides as I tighten the ribbon just under my bust.

Checking my almost finished work in the mirror I came to admire my daughter's choice in color more than I thought. The pistachio yukata decorated with pink flowers looks absolutely well with the pink ribbon around my midriff.

"Honey, it's time to head out!" My husband calls to me from downstairs.

"I'll be down there in a minute!" I respond. Finishing applying lipstick I pop my lips for one last measure and comb my bangs to the side keeping them in place with one hair clip. Walking down the steps carefully I receive a flirtatious whistle from my husband who is waiting for me at the bottom.

"Wow. Our daughter did a good job!" He exclaims with slight disbelief.

 _Have you no faith in your wife?_ _I suppose the answer to that is; you shouldn't._ "It was 'yours truly'." I respond flattering my own skill. _I may act at times as the most unflattering woman, but that doesn't mean I can't be._

"May we get a spin?" He asks offering his hand for me to take. Grasping his fingers together we help balance me as I turn to reveal the beauty of this dress from all angles.

"You look amazing." He states and plants a kiss on my cheek so suddenly that I was caught surprised. "What about me? How do I look?" He asks pointing at his bashful appearance.

"Like a monkey's uncle."

"Hey!"

I hide my smile behind my hand, concealing the enjoyment of his reaction out of my taunt. I nod my head towards the front door. "Come on," I suggest so we can finally get a move on. Clutching our arms together we step outside our home ready to embrace the shit fest.

...

Several minutes into walking I find myself slowly regretting my negative view of it. _I think I underestimated this year's festival. There appears to be twice the amount of people from last time and the count will only increase as long as peace is withheld, but I have no worries over that. We are in good hands._ My face warms up thinking about _him_ unintentionally.

 _Ahem…_

The party we were unexpectedly invited to is held in the newly built tower, nearby the plaza where all the new main attractions are. With new countries visiting lately our Hokage thought it best to show them the pinnacle of our culture by putting them at the front of it, at least that's my idea on why that tower stands out compared to everything around it.

And it's even more impressive up close. It actually looks much taller!

People are walking through the streets truly enjoying themselves. The face of pure wonder etched across each of their faces. Even I felt my mood lighting up, like the decorations spread throughout the streets. Truly this festival is magical. The whole village acted together by putting decorations and lights to pave the streets with warmth glow. Children enjoying themselves as they run along the streets.

I clutch my husbands arm tighter for support as we make our way across the plaza through the crowd and inside the tower. Even with the dinner party being upstairs there's a little party making its way in the foyer by the bar. I can spot a few familiar faces, my daughter and her boyfriend being one of them, but we have our business upstairs.

We make our way inside the lift along with other invited guest to the fourth floor where the dinner hosted by the Hokage will be held.

The doors automatically open stunning both my husband and me to the view of how spacious it truly is. Even up here it is lively as it is out there with tables of food for guest and of course waiters for any high ranking officials who came to Konoha.

Overall the room feels stuffy, but I guess that comes with the party. Nonetheless, my husband behaves himself as I let him roam around to mingle while I sit quietly in my daughter's reserved seat like the ever gentle and quiet Konoha beauty… but beneath the layers of cotton I'm boiling with urges and rage.

 _That can't be healthy. Especially for someone my age._

Because in this room, at just a walk of a distance, is Uzumaki Naruto.

The rest is a blur, really. Stomaching the delicious meal I actually did very well avoiding any contact with him. The fact that there are a lot of people made it easier to avoid a scene with him. But I forgot one important thing, the host of this part is our Godaime… Lady Tsunade.

It isn't long before she decides to lead the party downstairs to the bar. I decided to not follow and inform my husband I will remain here, played it off that I wanted to take a look around or see the view from the balcony. He didn't seem to care.

As soon as the room clears I actually take it upon myself to go through with it and tour the upstairs floors.

Up here I discover the guest stay rooms for visiting officials. Just by decorations alone I can tell they went all out; huge living room for a bedroom, nice decorated walls, and sliding doors leading to the balcony with a wonderful view of Konoha's denizen. As I make my way out the veranda I relax outside for a bit just by appreciating the beauty of the festival and the colorful display of the plaza beneath me. Crowds are beginning to gather waiting patiently for the final spectacle that follows any festival here in Konoha as her children know by now.

Growing bored over looking the idle crowd I lose myself in the observation of stars and constellations finding a weird tranquility mixed with the cool wind keeping me awake and at a cozy level of comfort.

"You look amazing tonight."

My eyebrows arch to the sudden announcement of hearing his voice, his words directed at me. I give him my back and continue to overlook the festival to help in disguising any emotions I might accidentally reveal. The good and the bad ones. _I am still mad at him after all._

"Thanks." I mutter with a drone-like response rid of any emotion. Any of the rage I had pent up earlier I now find gone... _or dormant. This all seems useless. A waste of our time._

I manage any of my fragile emotions under control as I decide to finally turn my neck to spot Uzumaki wearing an orange kimono decorated with shades of black sash, I involuntarily stifle out a mock laugh.

"Did it have to be orange?" I ask, mainly out of curiosity for his love of the color orange.

"It was on sale. Orange really isn't popular with other shinobi's especially those looking to impress."

"I bet... it looks good on you, you can pull it off."

Strange. I find all that anger in me from before; the hurt, the lies. _It all feels too tiring to be carrying alone. maybe I am getting old._

In this moment I find myself feeling vulnerable in his presence. _He's the only man to make me feel that way and it's unsettling._

Uzumaki walks up next to me and leans on the railing as we begin to observe the crowd below us together in silence. "Good work on the festival. It's marvelous." I'm a little disturbed that I want to speak up, to keep away from this silence which implies more than it states.

"Thank Baa-chan, it was her idea to invite neighboring countries as a show of faith and peace."

I release a chuckle smelling the bullshit from here, "not another excuse to drink, is it?"

He responds with a laugh of his own. "At this point I can't tell. She can make anything an event as long as sake is involved."

Silence slowly drifts itself back between us driving a wedge on our light atmosphere.

It didn't last long for me to find myself again unsettled by it.

"You know, when I got home that night it was really late. I was glad to be home... though it didn't feel like it...

Kizashi was eating when I got home. And he asks me where I was without the hinting clue of worry..." my voice breaks a bit and I can feel myself on the edge of tears. So I don't dare look at him like this.

"Haruno, I'm sorry."

"Why? Why lie to me about him?" I still couldn't find the strength to hold a stare.

"It was a stupid mistake."

"You bet your ass it was." I turn to him, the tears now flowing freely down my cheeks.

"When you were out of it and I was taking care of you, Sakura was worrying about you all day till I finally saw firsthand what will happen if I come anymore between you and your husband. I... I don't want to take that away from you."

I stare at him long and hard before answering him with a broken spirit. "You can't break what's already broken. Kizashi is living a lie. We all are, I just wish to be freed from mine." _I can't believe I'm admitting to this, and of all people, in front of him. But that doesn't diminish the value in my words._

 _I've cheated._

 _That's the truth. And my husband is fed up with me. What other explanation could there be if he is always away from home, from me? We just aren't happy with each other anymore. And now I'm running into the arms of another man seeking acceptance. One who loves me in return and thinks about me._

By now I realize how absurd this must be from his perspective, my crying ugly face admitting to it's failures. But he responds in a way that says more than words can describe.

He embraces me in a tight hug letting my face dig in his chest soaking up my tears and make up as I press on him. I find my hands moving on their own wanting to feel his figure again. In a strange sensation I can't describe I feel his heart... spreading to me. His hopes, his emotions, his dreams, his golden chakra envelops my entire being. Everything about it shouted _him._ Before I can ask just what the hell this is he responds.

"H-Haruno- I-I mean, Mebuki..."

 _Finally he returns to using my first name again._

"I'm afraid of loving you. When I first fell for you... I knew I was chasing a loose end. When you told me we couldn't be I was broken. For the first time I didn't know what to do, all my instincts fell short, but I did my best not to show it to you. It... angered me a bit that you saw me that way; a tool. But a tool can be useful and I thought I could help you. I'm an idiot to think I would hold no emotional value... I should've known better."

I couldn't believe what he was admitting. I look up at him to see a single tear stringing down his red soaked eyes. _It seems it hit him harder than I thought._ I wipe the cascading tears from his cheek, in return he smiles back at me though sad and enduring it looked.

"Mebuki, from this point on I want to know, do you love me?"

I'm a bit shocked, I wanted to step back but his arms held me in place by my hips. I find myself staring at his precious blue orbs, capturing such hope and fear. I mutter breathlessly yes, or at least I think I did. His face slowly fixes itself to that stupid grin that I, that I adore. I bring my lips close wanting to feel him again.

It's an awkward kiss and our lips didn't really mesh but even then I feel butterflies in my stomach. _I think he's not the only one finding themselves in love._

"All I've been doing these past few days is think of you." I admit with a stupid grin of my own. Another tear escapes my eye, cascading down the familiar path around my cheeks before being wiped away by his thumb as he follows it with a kiss on my forehead. We say nothing but tighten our arms around each other.

A boisterous sound comes from the plaza beneath us and the music starts to play. We turn to lean back on the railing admiring the performers art of dance. Though we were embracing each other seconds ago we now stand side by side comfortable with the world around us. I try to sneak my hand to his side only to find his sneaking its way to me. Our hands connect and our fingers lock as we hold on tight through the now cold breeze.

Scooting myself closer he lends me his body to lean my head upon.

"You really look stunning today."

I let out a really well soulful laugh that just feels genuine. _I actually feel happy to smile like this again._ I pat his arm playfully. "Okay, that won't get you any points."

"I don't mind," he says never breaking his stare on the performers, "I just thought it needed to be repeated."

I couldn't help but blush.

"Tch- Baka."

* * *

 **Yo'**

 **It's been awhile, hasn't it? I've already missed our year anniversary. I apologize about the absence, I've really found myself struggling to create the time to write and on top of that actually WANTING to write. To some writer's it's a duty, others a hobby. I think I'm discovering myself as the ladder... but it makes me happy to accomplish work and post it for you guys to enjoy (or not.) To the reviewers, I'm happy you guys enjoy this! If you're worried about where the story will go from here I'll answer that shortly, I just want to add the writer's perspective in this: when I started this story it was with user DragonPony22. As I state before every chapter the idea is his, so from the get go I took it upon myself to perform on some standard. I'm failing... I know (that hiatus was too long.)**

 **I know I've said this before, but this story is slowly transforming itself into something fun to think about and actually write. And now I find myself coming up with outlandish idea's just to proceed the story further that I'm somewhat scared where this will take the story because some of you who are here for the long ride won't (or maybe) notice the difference. To the others who'll stumble upon the story will think it's just poor writing. And that's just how it is. I took too long of a hiatus that I've lost the momentum from the story that I'll never get back or bother chasing. Instead I'll take this story in the direction it is now so it won't further hinder me.**

 **I apologize for the long response, but I feel like I owe it to you guys. I know how it feels to be an invested reader on a story that grows cold. But this is FanFiction, so let's keep it to its roots; fun! Admit it, it's fun to read and fun to write. That being said I'll move onto where the story will go.**

 **Mebuki and Naruto find themselves with mutual feelings. That's big! I can finally take this story off it's hinges and proceed into the plot of what they will do now that they know this information. I don't want to spoil anything, but I'll share a little information to readers who are just curious what the future holds. Smut. Pure smut. Ironically this chapter is void of it and I didn't intend for that. It just felt forceful and awkward to shove it in this moment for our characters. So I shoved it in the next.**

 **Onto the next agenda I think I need to bring up. I know this is a sensitive subject to deal with. The whole cheating and sex behind their backs. To respect that I'll do my best to provide a raw experience of it. Yes, cheating sucks. And being cheated on sucks. But I don't want to write that it doesn't and that there will be no consequences. There will be consequences for our couple. Both smut (hell yeah!) and cheating. So with warning be prepared to have your jimmies rustled because the dreaded three letter acronym is coming up.**


End file.
